Sith Code
by Night3603
Summary: Sith Warrior, Yoko struggles with romance in between her duties as a Sith, an apprentice, and a girlfriend. Face down squads of republic soldiers? No problem. Kill Sith Lord at the behest of her master? Easy. Get put in a starship with two women longing for your attention? Impossible. Why must romance be so hard?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. That belongs to George Lucas and Lucas Arts. Nor do I own anything affiliated with Bioware.**

**AN: Hello again everyone! So I had recently gotten Star Wars: The Old Republic and I honestly didn't think I would like it. Count me surprised when it turned out to be an amazing game! It's in it's first stages so It's not perfect but still very fun to play, the story for each class is well executed and more than once I was hit with ideas for stories. For any Star Wars fans please bear with me, I know next to nothing about the universe only from what I've played from the games and seen of the movies. And like most of my stories this WILL BE FEMSLASH! If that offends you then you can go back the way you came and make room for those that do love girls loving girls.**

**Also there will be spoilers, for example if this current story is on the Sith Warrior class I will mention twists, drama, and all that stuff, so if you don't want sneak peeks then it might not be a good idea to read this. It will be the same for other stories on the Star Wars game, now then lets get this started!**

_**Sith Warrior - Darth Baras**_

Yoko sat, arms folded and brooding, in a passenger seat of an Imperial dropship. It was the same dropship that saw her safely to Korriban for her early start on training. The Sith Pureblood focused her red tinted eyes out the viewport, marveling at the sight before her. Traveling through Hyperspace was captivating, the way things passed by at such speed to only end up resembling bright lights was beautiful. "Hiya Boss!" Yoko let out a growl at her overly hyper and bubbly companion Vette.

She turned to see the blue skinned Twi'lek sitting sprawled on her own passenger seat, legs dangling off one side. She meet the Twi'lek on Korriban, where she was caught trying to break into a tomb. She was told by her new Master to bring her along so she could open the way to the vault of an ancient weapon, the lightsaber that was strapped to her hip at this very moment. She has been nothing but an annoyance so far, yet the red skinned Sith found her slightly endearing, like a cute little pet. "What do you think your doing?" The Sith growled.

"What? What did I do now?" Vette asked, suddenly a little afraid. Yoko took no expense to use the shock collar Vette was outfitted with it. The collar circled her neck and was solid black with red lights. A dark and sinister device used to keep rebelling slaves in check, its use certainly compared to its look. Yoko glared at the Twi'lek, then instead of saying anything further just rolled her red eyes and sighed, once more staring out the viewports. It was silent again and the Sith warrior was just beginning to enjoy it the peaceful silence when Vette spoke again. "So where we headed again?"

"The Imperial Fleet." She responded through clenched teeth.

"...and?" Vette asked when Yoko didn't explain further.

"Refuel and restock on supplies."

Vette rolled blue eyes. "Psh yeah right. This isn't even our ship! When are gonna have some fun? You know, go to the local Cantina drink and party?"

"Never." The Sith warrior said bluntly.

"Tch your no fun." Yoko straightened in her seat just as the ship departed Hyperspace and the Imperial Fleet came into view. She watched as the pilot spoke to the Fleet in request to dock on the Space Station. Soon they were cleared and began their boarding to a docking bay of the Imperial Fleet Station. "Come Vette." Yoko ordered as all the landing procedures were finished. Yoko swept out of the room pulling up the cowl of her cloak and securing her lightsaber.

Vette stood to follow and sighed. "Yes, my Master." She said sarcastically, trying to mimic the tone and seriousness when it came to Yoko's own master, then yelped in pain as Yoko activated her shock collar with the remote the Jailer had given her since they met. "Fine fine I'm coming. Jeez." The pair disembarked from the ship. The docking bay was like a graveyard. Only a few people lingered about, most likely dock workers."What, no welcoming party? Bummer."

"Silence." Yoko snapped. Vette sighed but complied with her handlers request. After all she didn't want to be shocked again.

The pair left the docking bay, passing under the inner bay doors, and stopped at an elevator. Yoko pressed the call button on the holo-terminal. Seconds later the elevator doors opened revealing a black robed and red skinned Twi'lek. The right side of her face was scarred with burn marks and on her left were three long scars running parallel to each other, starting on her forehead and passing her eye. The had markings on her face, fang like details surrounding her eyes and flowing around her neck. A true nightmare to behold. Yoko hesitated on entering the elevator, she could sense so much power within this individual, she was certain this Twi'lek could rend her in two her with nothing more than a mere look.

Add to the fact that behind her was a giant of a monster, a Da'shade, a Force Eater. He was red skinned and had what looked like white tribal tattoos on the right side of his glaring face and running off down his chest and disappearing into his clothes. He wore nothing but a loincloth with a belt and a vibrosword. "Friend of yours?" Vette asked after an awkward moment of silence. Her question snapped the Sith out of her stupor.

She turned a glare on her blue skinned pet and shocked her once more. Vette staggered back and yelped in pain, a hand quickly rising to tug off the slave collar, already knowing it won't work, the pain was intense. "Stow your tongue fool." Was her reply. She entered the elevator and Vette, after whimpering in pain, followed. The door closed and was on it's way.

The red skinned Twi'lek chuckled darkly, her Lekku bouncing with her deep laugh. "So weak." Yoko growled in warning, but it was not heeded. "You can't control your little pet so you hide behind a shock collar? And you call yourself a Sith, a Pureblood? Pathetic." Yoko snarled and reached for her lightsaber, she was going to cut this insolent alien down for her words.

However her actions were halted, but not by her own doing, with just a look this Twi'lek took control of her body. "What..."

"You are weak, Yoko." The Sith's eyes widened in surprise. "Yes I know who you are. The Sith who was brought to Korriban early for training, slew Overseer Tremel at the behest of Darth Baras, killed Tremel's daughter when she retaliated, and various other low lives. Quite the warrior." The Twi'lek passed and looked at her monster of a follower as he said something in a language Yoko didn't understand. "Khem here wishes to eat you, he doesn't like weaklings or Force users and you are both. However you are none of my concern. I only advise you release your...friend from the bonds of that slave collar. No one should be controlled." The Twi'lek released Yoko from her Force induced hold as the doors to the main level of the Station opened up.

"Who are you?" Yoko asked all the while moving her limbs, just to make sure she was under her own control again.

The Twi'lek left the elevator and looked behind her. "My name is Aza'deh, Apprentice to the now Darth Zash. Remember what I said Yoko. No one deserves enslavement. I can grasp that concept more than most." With those parting words Aza'deh left the Sith Pureblood. Yoko was seething with rage. How dare that woman make a fool of her, in front of Vette no less.

Yoko didn't understand. She told her that slaves were wrong, that no one should be bound in chains of any kind. Foolish. "Come Vette." Yoko growled.

"Ok." Vette said sullenly. The pair walked further into the Station. Yoko was looking for the shuttle to Dromund Kaas. She was to report there to Darth Baras, who must have arrived by now via his on starship. The pair passed the Station Cantina. Yoko noticed Vette liking her lips and trying to wet her obviously dry throat. Yoko fought with herself. On hand she knew Vette was probably thirsty, and hungry. On the other she wanted to get to Dromund Kaas quickly. Finally Yoko sighed and laid her hand on the small of Vette's back and steered her towards the Cantina. "Come on. Can't have you dying on me." Yoko said offhandedly, as if she didn't just commit a kindness. She sat her down at a table in on alcove in the corner. On the table was a holo-communication device, probably used to order food and drink. "Get whatever you want. My Master supplied with enough money to buy a fleet of starships." Yoko supplied as she rested her hooded head on her hand. She could see out of the corner of her eye the confused yet thankful look she was being given. She growled. "If you prefer not to eat that can be arranged." Vette squeaked and quickly activated the device. Yoko smirked and decided to people watch as Vette ordered her meal.

It wasn't long before the meal showed up, being carried by a human woman in a revealing slave outfit she was blushing like mad, must have been a new slave and wasn't used to the attention in such an attire. "H-here you are m-my Lord." Yoko waved her off after she set the food down for Vette to enjoy. Vette immediately began stuffing her face with her meal, swallowing it all down with her beverage. "You must have been hungry." Yoko mocked, though Vette wasn't fazed.

"You bet. I really appreciate this boss thank you." Vette paused in her eating long enough to speak, then began inhaling her food once more. Yoko growled but didn't say anything further and just waited until Vette was finished. "Hey um...Since we're here do you think...do you think we could talk?"

Yoko narrowed her eyes in contemplation. The words of Aza'deh still haunting her mind. With a sigh she replied. "Fine, what do you want?"

Vette paused to think of what to say, she knew what she wanted but saying the wrong thing may only get her shocked or even disposed of. "Well. I was thinkin'. I've been good right? What's say we take this slave collar off?"

"So you can run? Do you take me for a fool?" Yoko was getting angry. Wasn't she a kind mistress? She feed Vette just now, she didn't kill the girl but kept her alive. Wasn't that enough? Now she was asking her to take the collar off? Besides the shock collar was the only think keeping her in line, if removed she would become a liability and need to disposed off.

"N-n-no of course not. I just..."

"You just what? Thought you could convince me to remove that thing so you could shoot me in my sleep? Your a fool! Worse than a fool!"

Vette felt like crying. Was there any hope of getting the collar off? Was she bound to be a slave forever? She decided then that if that were the case she'd rather die. If she couldn't get the collar off she might as well have Yoko kill her. "You know what? Fine. I'm not going to bow to you anymore you jerk. If you won't take this off I might as well be dead, so just go ahead and kill me now! Aza'deh was right you are weak!" She paused to catch her breathe before continuing. Yoko was shocked at the level of anger Vette gave off. "What's the matter _Master _can't control a small little Twi'lek without assistance? Screw you!" Vette didn't care what happens next, she just stormed off. There was no where she could go, she knew that, but living at this point didn't seem very worthwhile after all.

Yoko just sat in her chair staring at the spot Vette was previously seated at. What just happened? Why did she just let her walk away? She should have killed her for that insolent display. But she felt that that was Vette's plan to begin with. They were right, she was weak. So far she had not done anything on her own. Overseer Tremel helped her receive her training earlier, Darth Baras took her as his Apprentice by helping her even Vette helped her get the weapon she now wielded. "I am weak." She decided. "But no longer." She stood from the table, throwing payment for the meal on top of it and stormed after Vette. She could sense her aura, it was angry and hateful, she followed it.

It took some time and going up and down elevators but Yoko finally found Vette in another docking bay. From the looks of things and the departing list this shuttle was set to Dromund Kaas. "Again she helps me. Even if she didn't know it. Shit." The Sith Pureblood stalked closer to Vette and tugged on one of her Lekku. Vette gasped and spun around holding the Lekku to her chest, glaring until she meet Yoko's eyes. "Good work." Yoko said motioning to the shuttle.

The blue skinned Twi'lek glared. "I didn't do it for you." She sneered. "I was trying to find a way of this damn Station."

Keeping her anger in check, Yoko nodded. "And you succeeded. This shuttle was what I was looking for." Without a word the Sith warrior drew closer to Vette and wrapped her arms around her neck. Vette stiffened, until she felt a tugging sensation. She watched, shocked once more, the slave collar fall to the metal floor. "Let's go Vette."

The Sith and Twi'lek boarded the shuttle. Vette completely mystified by her master. Yoko was mystery personified. She physically and verbally beat the cute little Twi'lek, then the next second she fed and watered her. She gets angry at being questioned about being set free, then does that without a thought. "Why?"

"Are you questioning my motives?" Yoko snarled. Vette smiled and shook her head, she was just glad to be free of the collar after so long. "Good, now be silent."

"Yes boss." Vette said and laid her head on the Sith's shoulder as they sat next to each other. Yoko stiffened and was about to snap at her charge, but she was already asleep. Yoko sighed and glared ahead. This was going to be a long flight for the Sith Pureblood


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWTOR. I own a copy of the game and that is all.**

**AN: This particular one-shot is a companion quest given by Vette in the Sith Warrior class. Again there will be spoilers so if you haven't played the Sith Warrior and done this particular quest then I wouldn't read further. BUT if you don't care or have done it read on.**

**Revenge and Conflicting Emotions**

Yoko lay on her bed in the captains cabin, the red blankets like a sea of blood around her. A lot was on her mind as of late. Chief among them, Vette. The blue skinned Twi'lek was a source of constant annoyance, yet amusement. She was adorably cute at times, then dumber than a sack of Nerf shit. Perhaps that was her charm because Yoko was hooked.

The Sith Pureblood growled and rolled over and stared at the black metal ceiling. The lights of her personal computer terminal lit the room basking her in a shallow glow. "Damn you Vette for making me feel this confused." She hissed quietly to the air. She didn't understand this feeling in her black heart, it twisted almost painfully in her chest when she thought of the cute Twi'lek.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, the clang of metal loud in her once quiet chambers. "Yoko? You in there?" The Sith rolled her eyes. Of course she was, her door was shut, locked and barred where else would she be.

The Force user waved her hand in the metal door's direction sliding it open. "Yes Vette, come in." She sighed, exasperated, though only on the outside. Inside she was suddenly nervous and excited at the same time. She schooled her expression though to one of passivity.

"I'm...not bothering you am I?" Damn this girl for being perceptive. Although Vette wasn't bothering Yoko, the Sith made it look like she was. She hated it when the Twi'lek looked sad, which she did now. Yoko sighed and shook her head as she sat up.

"No you not. What do you need?" Yoko asked in a more civil tone.

The Twi'lek smiled. "Come on, I have something to show you." Vette lead her Sith lord to the engine room where she hung out during hyperspace jumps. Once inside she became excited. "You'll never guess what I've been doing! No no! Don't try I'll tell you!"

Yoko raised a black eyebrow, fighting the smile tugging at her red lips. "Get on with it."

"Yeah, so in between jumps I've been checking the holo frequencies and I found the old gang. They are on Nar Shaddaa!" Vette bounced in place, obviously excited to see her old friends. Weeks ago when they were still settling into their new ship the Fury, Vette had told the Sith about her past dealings with a gang of friends. "They weren't leaving messages for me in the old spots. I thought they got themselves caught or dead or something." Vette was so excited to hear from her old friends, she couldn't wait to go see them.

"Are you thinking of going back to your old life?" Yoko asked, ignoring the clench in her chest. Her heart hurt because she knew Vette would leave her. Why wouldn't she? The Sith wasn't very kind to her to begin with. She hit her when Vette did something that resulted in a failed mission or even a bad situation. She got mad and spat venomous words at her. So why would she stay? She was no good for the young Twi'lek

Vette chuckled and joked. "What? You worried I'll leave you?" Yoko flinched barely and she hopped Vette didn't see. If the young Twi'lek did she didn't mention it. Instead she continued. "Old gang's been on the run since I've been gone. Apparently our mysterious informant for the Korriban job was that scum-sucker Cada Bliss." Yoko remembered Vette mentioning that one Korriban when she released her. "Bliss sure got revenge for the job we pulled on him. Fake Mission, fake cover story. I'm thrown in the slave pens and he hits the gang hard." Yoko flinched again at the mention of slaves. She treated the girl as one, when all she really wanted to do was hold her close and tell her everything was going to be alright. But that wasn't Sith, that was weak and pathetic.

Vette had paused, either to think of what else to tell the red skinned warrior or waiting for Yoko to say something. _Come on Yoko you can say it right? You've known each other for months now. Say it! _Yoko breathed in deeply and exhaled. "Brought us together though didn't it? At least we each got a new friend out of the deal." By the end of her sentence it sounded more like a question then a statement. Why would Vette even consider being friends with a ruthless monster such as the Sith Warrior. Yoko cursed herself mentally for her insecurity.

Vette just grinned. "You are so sweet sometimes!" Throwing caution to the wind, Vette hugged her red skinned killer. Yoko stiffened at first, then relented and gave a halfhearted hug. She had an image to uphold after all. Curse it all. Vette pulled away and continued her story on her findings. "Once they escaped the mercenaries, Taunt and what's left of the old gang spent their last credits tracking Cada Bliss' movements." Yoko assumed Taunt was a friend of hers, the leader of the gang from the sounds of it. Vette's voice became cold and uncaring suddenly. "That Duros snake has managed to get his hands on the Star of Kala'unn, a priceless piece of Twi'lek history. I want to get it back."

Yoko smirked. Revenge she knew a lot about. "You want revenge. Good. We'll find this Duros and make him pay for every slight against you and yours." Yoko declared without thinking. Once she realized what she had said she feared it would make her seem weak to do something for others. That wasn't her at all. But this cute Twi'lek just made Yoko want to help her in anyway she could.

"You are so fantastic!" She launched her body into the Sith's in another hug. It was a good thing Yoko's skin was already red, that way Vette couldn't see her blush. "I found out that Cada Bliss is at the spaceport on Nar Shaddaa, trying to line up a buyer." Vette stepped away and approached the computer terminal behind her as she continued on. "I'll send a message that we're coming. Make us out to be interested buyers. Oh and I'll tell the gang to get ready to receive the artifact." She turned around to face her friend and grinned. "Oh and by the way. Bliss has some famous Kaleesh bodyguard they call 'The Virus' working for him these days, but that's not going to worry you is it?" Yoko just grinned darkly in return, which actually caused Vette to giggle and continue her work. Sensing this conversation was at an end. Yoko took her leave and trudged to her chambers once more.

She stopped however as she heard sounds coming form the cockpit. Curious, she entered and noticed Malavai Quinn at the helm. Malavai was an excellent Imperial officer. He piloted the Fury even better than Yoko herself. His prowess in military combat and strategy was impressive. "What are you still doing up. You should be getting rest." Yoko all but ordered the officer.

"My apologies my lord, I was running some diagnostics and I have succeeded in reaching the Fury's peak performance." He responded in his monotone brass voice.

"Good work." Then Yoko had an idea. "Malavai? Will you set a course for Nar Shaddaa?"

"Of course my lord we will arrive within the next day."

"Thank you Malavai, not get some rest. That is an order." Yoko knew she couldn't talk to him as a friend, he was used to taking orders so that's what she would do.

"Yes my lord." Yoko left him and returned to her room, sliding the door shut behind her. Already her thoughts went back to Vette and questions that involved her. Would she leave once she met up with her old friends? Was she already planning to get away from her? Did she have a lover among the old gang? What was he like? Come to think of it did she even like the fairer sex?

Yoko growled and punched her bed. "Damn it all. I need some sleep." Yoko stripped down, even removing her bra and panties. She slid underneath her covers naked then closed her eyes. Vette's image appeared in her minds eye. So beautiful. Oh how Yoko just wanted to massage those lekku, Vette did after all want them buffed. A wicked smirk spread across the Sith's lips as she drifted to sleep thinking of the many ways to make the blue skinned woman squeal in pleasure beneath her.

_**Nar Shaddaa Cara Bliss' docking bay.**_

It was taking all of Yoko's restraint not to snap this pathetic insects neck. _Rat tail! He called her __a rat tail! I'll kill him, I'll kill him" _"What did you call me?" Vette asked angrily.

The two aliens ignored the Twi'lek and Sith. "No. Not possible." The Virus had said to his client in answer to his question.

"Then these two have just walked themselves into a very dangerous scenario." Said Cada Bliss.

Yoko finally snapped. "Dangerous for you." She growled. "I'm going to tear you both apart and swap your limbs like a bad experiment." The two aliens didn't seem phased.

"Do you hear this Virus?" Cada asked his bodyguard.

"I hear." Was the one liner answer.

"Apparently someone thinks you've never killed a Sith before. Someone thinks Sith scare you." Yoko clenched her fist in anger, and tried to will herself to calm down. They needed the artifact first.

"Well come on then, show me how you kill Sith." Yoko taunted her read eye glaring balefully into her enemies.

"Gladly." Came the monotone reply of Virus.

Yoko exploded into action as soon as Virus moved for his weapon. She called on the Force while thrusting her hand out at Virus neck. The Kaleesh gasped for breathe as she choked off his air supply. In another one motion she pushed him away with the Force slamming him head first into the metal dropship behind him, cracking his skull wide open and crushing his brain.

Cada witnessed all of this and began begging for his life. "Hey, let's not get all crazy here." he said as he backed away from the seething Sith. "C-clearly I thought you were someone else. See, there was this other Twi'lek girl, total pain you know, she kept calling me-" Yoko cut him off by gripping his throat with her hand, squeezing to cut off his words.

"Shut up." She hissed.

"Cada Bliss, you have exploited my people, stolen our artifacts, and committed numerous crimes against Twi'leks the galaxy over." Yoko mentally smirked, before they touched down in one of Nar Shaddaa's many space ports she could here the cute Twi'lek practicing what she was going to say to Cada when she finally came face to face. "Return the Star of Kala'unn, promise to reform and we may show mercy."

Yoko snapped her red eyes and bore into Vette's blue ones. Mercy? Did she really say mercy? No not this one. She would discuss it with her later however. Yoko let up on his throat so he could speak. "You are a generous, beautiful woman. I've always said the Twi'lek women were a superior being suited to the finest-" Once again he was cut off, this time by Vette point her blaster at him, a lethal glare in her eyes. Yoko smiled to herself. She was so sexy when she got angry.

Yoko dropped the pathetic insect to the ground and stumbled to a case by the dropship. "I'll grab the Star f Kala'unn. We can meet the old gang here on Nar Shaddaa. They'll make sure the Star ends up in a museum. In Twi'lek hands." Cada handed over the Star once he returned.

Vette nodded to Cada as she took it then leaned in to whisper to Yoko. Her breathe tickling the Sith Pureblood's ear delightfully. "I'm gonna go set up the meeting. Meet me in the docking bay, that's where we will be." Yoko just nodded, not trusting her voice to speak.

Vette left quickly. Now that she was gone, Yoko snapped her eyes to Cada Bliss. "I know all about you, worm." Her voice shook with rage. He wasn't going to leave here alive, Yoko promised herself this. "I don't care what you did to anyone or anything in the past, but you hurt Vette. For that alone you owe me your life." With those words she drew her lightsaber, the glowing red beam, sliding out of the chamber.

"No! Please I.." He didn't get to say anymore as Yoko ran him through with her lightsaber, the smell of burning flesh a pleasant aroma to her nose.

"A weakling like had no right to touch Vette in any way." She spat on his corpse and walked off, holstering her lightsaber, to meet up with Vette.

_**Nar Shaddaa Fury Docking Bay**_

Vette was sitting on a cargo crate, arms folded and a frown on her lips. It had been hours since she contacted Taunt and her friends. Yoko was pacing slowly behind her, almost protectively. This was it, the moment of truth. Would Vette leave the Sith Warrior? Yoko hoped not, though she wouldn't blame nor get angry at Vette if she did. Suddenly a voice spoke up nearby. "Well look who the akk dog dragged in." It was a female, red skinned Twi'lek flanked by a blue skinned slim male Twi'lek and a overweight greenish skinned male Twi'lek.

The effect was instant. Vette propelled herself at the woman and hugged her fiercely. _Like she did me on the ship. _It was a comforting thought but also a sad one. It meant that Vette would likely leave if she hugged the woman just by seeing her. That moment on the ship was the first time Vette hugged the Sith, and it was for her friends benefit. "Taunt! Guys!" A group hug commenced as Yoko watched from the sidelines, face expressionless.

It took a few minutes but Taunt finally noticed the single person, watching from afar. "This must be the lovely Sith you've seen the galaxy with. Impressive." Taunt eyed Yoko up and down her body, undressing her with her eyes. Yoko wasn't effected.

Yoko nodded to show she noticed her, but said nothing. Vette frowned at her silent killer and wondered what was wrong. Vette got down to business anyway. _We could talk later. _Vette thought to herself. "Taunt. The Star of Kala'unn is in the case." She motioned to a case on the cargo she was sitting on earlier. "Authentic and undamaged."

The big one, Plasmajack Yoko learned his named, took it and opened the case, looking the merchandise over. "This is big."

The other male spoke, Flash was his name. "Got that right. Most important single blow for Twi'lek pride. All you, Vette." Yoko felt a flash of irritation. She was the one who did all the work. Not that she was going to take credit. If it was for Vette, Yoko would gladly step aside.

The Sith spoke up next, trying to make it so Vette would stay with her. "You've done something great for your people here Vette." Yoko's voice was pure silk and mature, the complete opposite of her emotionless expression. Regardless Vette beamed at her dark Sith.

"Amazing, little girl. Amazing. Who's got the finder's fee?" Plasmajack uttered in his own Twi'lek language instead of galactic common.

Yoko blinked when Taunt pulled credits from a pouch on her hip and tried to hand them over to Vette. "Here. It's every credit we could scrape together. Don't worry, we should be able to sweet talk the museum into getting us some of that back."

"Oh no. I know you guys. You won't even be eating. You have to buy equipment, bribe fees...we don't need your credits." Vette told them, then she looked to Yoko. "Do we?"

Yoko closed her eyes. Here was another chance to keep Vette by her side. She couldn't blow it now. "No. We don't need it. I am a Sith, I have more than enough money to sustain myself." Vette looked confused at her choice of words.

Finally the big guy asked the big question. "Are you coming with us little girl?" Yoko's heart suddenly hammered in her chest, she was glad her hood was pulled up over her head so no one could see the tears threatening to spill. Get a grip Sith! You are not a baby!

Yoko could see out of the corner of her eye Vette staring at her, but she didn't say anything. "Your going right?" Yoko asked in the calmest tone she could, she fooled Vette's friends but not Vette herself. She could hear and sense the slight octave in Yoko's vocals. It pained the Twi'leks heart. But why? Wasn't this the woman who shocked her multiple times with the collar before taking it off, relenting to her own skill instead of a tool? Wasn't this the woman who was furious with her for making mistakes going so far as to beat her at times?

Vette traced the scar across her right eye. One night on the ship Yoko got so angry she drew her lightsaber and swung at Vette. The Twi'leks quick reflexes saved her life, but left her a scar. A reminder of Yoko's temper. Did she really want to stay with such a woman?

Yet despite her temper, Vette also noticed the little things. The way that Yoko looked at her when she thought the blue skinned girl wasn't looking. It was a look of such longing and sadness that it tore at Vette's heart strings. She noticed how the Sith would give some of her food away when Vette was still hungry, how she came to check on her to see if she was ok after a fight or at night before sleeping. The biggest one was when Yoko gave her that scar. The Sith wouldn't talk for days and held up in her chambers on the ship. Finally when she came out and looked upon her temper's works a single unnoticeable tear slide down the red skinned woman's face. No one else would have caught it but Vette did.

No. She had to stay. Yoko would be all alone. Sure she would have Malavai and 2V-R8 but what kind of company was that? "No." She said finally and firmly to her friends. "I've found my place." Vette looked up at the wide eyed stare hidden beneath the cowl and smiled.

Taunt looked between the two and smiled with a knowing look in her eye. "I see. Well you don't have to leave right away do you? What do you saw we let Vette and the boys catch up for a while?" Taunt addressed the Sith.

Yoko was still speechless over Vette's declaration of staying with her that she almost missed the words being spoken to her. "Y-yeah. Yeah sure." Vette giggled behind her hand. The Sith growled, a rumbling deep in her chest, in embarrassment.

The group found themselves in the local Cantina having a few drinks, laughing and joking. Yoko remained outside of the festivities, perfectly content to watch form the sidelines a hint of a smile on her lips.

_**Fury**_

Yoko sat heavily in the command chair in the cockpit. She rubbed her face and watch the stars as the ship orbited the planet in standby mode. She stayed. Vette decided to stay with her. Why? Not that she wasn't ungrateful, but the logical side of her mind just couldn't figure it out. What was it that made her decide to stay? "My lord?" Yoko looked up to see Vette fidgeting in the entryway.

"What's with the 'My Lord' crap?" Yoko scoffed, trying to gather her emotions and become the stoic killer she was. Vette just smiled then walked over, only to plop right into the Sith's lap. "What-" The words died in her throat as Vette snuggled up to her warrior.

"I'm glad I decided to stay." Yoko tried to resist holding the girl to her chest, but failed and her trembling arms encircled the petite Twi'lek. A contented sigh escaped Vette's lips. "I love being in your arms."

Yoko froze. It hit her so forcefully. The emotions she had been feeling for the small Twi'lek, was love. She had fallen in love? Impossible. Impossible, yet it felt so right to hold her like this and not lay her hands on her to cause harm. Yoko loved Vette. She couldn't deny it and she didn't want to.

Slowly a red skinned hand reached up and and stroked the smaller girls lekku. A pleasurable gasp escaped Vette's lips and she shivered in delight. Yoko took that as encouragement and leaned down, kissing the top of her head. She couldn't stop the words from spewing out of her mouth. "I love you Vette."

**AN: There the 2nd one shot in the series on Vette and Yoko the Sith Warrior. Read and review. Please and Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWTOR, just a copy of the game. I do own Yoko though, MY Sith Warrior.**

**AN: SOOO SORRY! I know I haven't posted in a long ass time. I blame vidja games, life, work, my writers block and sheer laziness. I hope you all enjoy this though, I'm trying to write more, so tell me what you think. Hope to see you in my next story/chapter.**

**Also, I like both Jaesa (light side here) and Vette. At first it started out as a SW/Vette pairing, but im wondering if I should make it a SW/Vette/Jaesa pairing instead. So what im asking is, would you guys rather see a SithW/Vette OR SithW/Jaesa OR SithW/Jaesa/Vette pairings. Let me know in your reviews and thanks for reading. :)**

**Jealousy and an Apprentice**

Yoko glared out into space as the ship flew smoothly through the ocean of stars, Malavi Quinn was doing an excellent job at flying the ship, as he so plainly boasted. The crew of the Fury, ultimately, Yoko, were on their way to Hutta. Darth Baras had ordered her to this planet to finally confront Nomen Karr. Alone. Over the course of several weeks Yoko and her crew worked tirelessly to make Jaesa Willsaam, Karr's padawan, see that the Jedi Order wasn't as pure as it claimed. On Tatooine, she spared one of Jaesa's Jedi Masters and on Alderaan, Yoko spared Jaesa's family, to show that Sith weren't just the monsters the Jedi claimed. She would be lying if she said Vette didn't have anything to do with those decisions. Normally she would have killed them, but Vette had slowly chipped away at the cold and malicious exterior the Sith portrayed for people.

Yoko was interrupted from her thoughts by said twi'lek, who entered the cockpit and sat in the seat next to her. Her attention was on the navigation controls for lack of something to do. Yoko didn't look up and ignored her as best she could. It was difficult, of course. The Force was pulling her towards the twi'lek, she could feel it. Their relationship became strained when Yoko got too close, showed signs of attraction and a desire to be with the twi'lek slave. The pureblood should have known better, should have kept her mouth shut. She berated herself everyday for having these thoughts, these...feelings of longing and desire for Vette. Maybe the Jedi were on to something. Emotions were trouble, the good ones anyway. Suffice it to say Yoko kept her distance from the petite twi'lek and Vette felt the rift between them grow every day.

Vette was surprised when Yoko showed her interest. Why would the pure-blooded Sith ever show any romantic interest in her slave? She was scared and protected herself the only way she knew how at the time. She turned her down. She knew Yoko was furious and upset and she was thankful the Sith didn't hurt her or anything equally dangerous. She knew she could have. Instead Yoko just stormed out of the crew quarters and shut herself away in her own cabin. The twi'lek sighed as she glanced at her Sith friend. "H-how's it going, my lord?" She greeted her silent warrior, wincing when she stuttered. She tried to sound like her normal self, but it fell flat. Yoko merely grunted in response, folding her arms and glaring out the viewport into hyperspace. Vette frowned. She was beginning to feel disheartened by Yoko's lack of attention. She missed the attention the Sith lavished on her in between missions. She was beginning to think she had made a huge mistake. "Are you ever gonna talk to me again?"

Yoko turned toward the twi'lek, her red eyes literally glowing if anger. "If it were the other way around, would you?" Yoko quipped. "You made your stance clear, Vette. Nothing more need be said." Yoko turned away again, leaving Vette with a painful feeling in her chest.

"I'm sorry." Vette whined pitifully, like a dog seeking forgiveness from it's master. Yoko didn't move, she didn't even answer. Nothing more was said as the left Hyperspace to the view of the planet Hutta. Yoko stood and stormed powerfully from the cockpit. She thought nothing more of what would never be. She had a Jedi to slay and a padawan to corrupt.

_**Hutta Remote Factory.**_

Yoko easily blocked the lightsaber blow. Nomen Karr was getting furious. He was so quickly throwing away his values and ideals as a Jedi that even she could match him easily. This was all part of Yoko's plan. Darth Baras wanted Nomen Karr killed once Jaesa was killed. However Yoko had a different idea in mind. A person so powerful in the Force like Jaesa would be a valuable asset. But first she needed to turn her to the dark side. What better way to do that than to show that her master was a liar, someone who was not who he said he was. Karr swung again and again in rage trying to demolish his opponent. Yoko just chuckled. "You are not angry enough to defeat me, Nomen Karr. More. Show me more." She taunted.

Nomen Karr renewed his attack with vigor, yelling beastly. "Die you monster! Just die!" Yoko just laughed again as she toyed with him, parrying his thrusts, and blocking his blows. Vette watched from the sidelines, taking note of how her Sith warrior fought with the ferocity of a Rancor and the agility of Nexu. She was mesmerized by the sheer power Yoko bodily portrayed. She felt a tingle run down her spine at the sight of the Sith. The desire making itself known again. _"I turned her away? Why did I turn her away?" _She thought as Yoko blocked another blow from the Jedi Master. Suddenly a shout escaped Yoko's lips, that sounded oddly like the roar of a Rancor. Taken by surprise, Nomen Karr was propelled backyards by the sheer strength of the Force filled roar and slammed into a metal wall of the dirty warehouse and slumped to the floor.

"Pathetic. You can not hope to defeat me, Karr." Yoko stalked closer, intent on delivering the final blow. "You are finished."

"Master!" A voice cut through the air and Yoko halted mid-strike, her red beamed lightsaber inches from Karr's face. Without moving from her current position she looked over to see a human with black hair, brown eyes and quite the pretty face. She was young, probably around Vette's age.  
>"Jaesa!" Nomen Karr yelled at his padawan. "I thought I told you not come!" Jaesa recoiled at his anger, having never witnessed it from the normally calm Jedi.<br>"Jaesa Willisam." Yoko's voiced purred. She was thrilled to finally be in sight of her quarry. After so long she could finally out an end to this and return to her master, and her own plans. "Don't listen to him. It is so good of you to come."

Vette watched the scene unfold from her place with the cargo in the warehouse. She was not happy. Yoko had gestured to the crates she now sat on, swinging her legs out of boredom. She had made it clear, with a glare to follow the given order, for her to remain there unless she was needed. Now the twi'lek girl had to sit and watch this padawan encroach on her territory. "That's my Sith, little girl." She growled only to catch herself as her brain caught up with the thoughts that came from the heart. _My __S__ith? __No, she's not..._ Vette watched as Yoko grinned at the young padawan as she gestured at Nomen Karr. Vette watched the way Yoko moved around behind the man on the floor, like a coiled Nexu ready to pounce. Her body was filled power and strength begging to be released. Even from this far away she could see Yoko's toned muscles bunching together, wanting to strike down the Jedi. But she stayed her hand, biding her time, like a true predator. To Vette, Yoko was power and beauty. Strength and grace. Danger and safety.  
>Vette clenched her tiny fists as Jaesa was ordered to use her unique Force ability, to discern a persons true nature, on her master. Jaesa did not like what she saw and was revolted by him. Vette couldn't hear what was being said, but she did not miss Yoko placing her hands atop the girls shoulders and leaning in close to whisper to her. Moments later, Jaesa nodded and stepped away, and Yoko let her go. The Sith pureblood then turned to Nomen Karr and pointed her red beamed lightsaber at him, and grinned. It was the grin that sent shivers down Vette's spine. Not out of fear, but desire. It was the grin of a Nexu as it sensed its prey was done for. The twi'lek girl watched Yoko's lips move. And then, with one stroke, Yoko impaled the Jedi Master through the heart. His eyes bulged in pain but he did not cry out. He simply faced his death silently as Yoko deactivated her lightsaber and shipped it to her belt.<p>

What Vette saw next made her blood boil. Jaesa stepped over to her new masters side and took her hand and held it in both of hers, tightly to her chest. More words, none that Vette could hear. Yoko placed her hand once more on the girls shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. Then together they headed for the exit, and not once did Yoko look her way.

No...No! The pureblood was hers damn it! This little...bitch, was not taking the Sith from her! She realized now that she had made a terrible mistake. Yoko made her feel safe, wanted. She felt important when Yoko involved her in her plans, cared for when pet her head after returning from a successful solo mission. She missed that. She missed Yoko. She just hoped her it wasn't too late to rectify her mistake. She would show Yoko how sorry she was. She made her way to her masters side, but not step up beside her. Instead she tailed along behind them, like the slave she had now become again.

**AN: Read and Review? Pretty please and thank yous?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWTOR. All right reserved to Lucas Arts, George Lucas and Bioware.**

**AN: Ok heres the next chapter, and I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, or even followed this story so far. Now in the last chapter I asked what people want to see between vette, Jaesa and the sith warrior Yoko, and majority is saying they want a threesome pairing between the three. I have some experience with threesome romance from my Overlord fanfic, So here we go.**

**Chapter 4**

Jaesa Willsaam placed the last of her things in the storage locker opposite the beds in the crew quarters, then sat on her designated bed. She played with her fingers as she wondered what she would do now.  
>It felt like a dream. The things she had seen in her old masters being. The things she realized about the Jedi Order. It just couldn't be real. Yet, she knew it was. She knew that Yoko was right. She had seen it. She also knew that, while The Order wasn't what they claimed, the Sith were no different. Her new master was proof of that. The Sith weren't all evil and malicious. Most were just taught to be that way. Children with power, if you will. So which side of the Force was right? Was there even a right side? The former padawan didn't know but she was willing to dedicate her time in finding out.<br>As for the Sith warrior. She confused her. She had been told that they were evil, power hungry and bloodthirsty. Yoko was different and yet the same. She had watched her fight with a ferocity she had never experienced before. She had seen the fight between the Sith, her master on Tatooine and his bodyguard. She defeated them single handed. She was afraid for her old master after the battle. Jaesa was convinced that Yoko was going to slay him. But she didn't. She only wanted to know where the gifted padawan was. Even when he refused to tell her she still didn't kill them. She only got her name and then left.  
>Jaesa wasn't stupid and she knew that Yoko's next step would be to find her family. She didn't know if they were alive or dead, but she held onto the hope that Yoko, when she found them, would show them the same mercy she had bestowed upon her old master.<br>Then there was the fight with Nomen Kaar. Her master was a powerful Jedi, and this mere apprentice was toying with him! She had never seen anything like it. The Pureblooded Sith terrified her. To Jaesa she was like a wild Rancor ready to snap. She couldn't help it and she wasn't looking forward to their talk.  
>As if her thoughts summoned her the Sith walked through doorway, red eyes glowing dangerously and a blank expression on her face. Thought to the human girl it looked like the deadliest of glares. "Jaesa."<br>"Si-Master." She caught herself. Yoko had told her to call her master. Calling her "Sith" would show that she didn't trust nor respect the pureblood, neither of which was true. Despite how dangerous the woman was, Jaesa could trust and respect Yoko's abilities and intentions. "I-I have finished settling in."  
>Despite the look she was receiving, Yoko's next words were soft and held no trace of anger or venom. "That is good." She continued to glare at her though and Jaesa wondered if her face was stuck like that. "Come with me." She said and turned on her heel and strode out of the room, her heavy durasteel boots making loud clanks on the ships flooring.<br>Jaesa stood and hurried after her new master. Instead of getting a tour like she expected, Yoko took her to the central Holocom Terminal. She watched curiously as Yoko punched in some commands and connected to another holocom transceiver.  
>A few seconds later, two humans appeared on holo. An older man with thinning hair and an older woman who still held a beauty about her. "Mom, dad!" Jaesa exclaimed taking a step forward as if to get closer to them. Yoko stepped away and leaned against the wall, her natural glare on the trio as she folded her arms. "You...you are alive?"<br>The two parents smiled at their daughter sparing a fearful glance at the brooding monster behind their child. "You sound surprised, sweetheart." Jaesa's mother, Parin Willsaam, said with a kind voice. Something you imagine when you think of the word "mother."  
>"Well..." She paused and looked back at the Sith warrior. She was glaring again. Her eyes fluctuating between glowing and dull. It was terrifying and Jaesa quickly looked away. Yoko was like a restrained demon. Tugging on her chains, eager to get out and kill. "Master Yoko. Did she not..."<br>"Yes, Jaesa. She came to us." The parents looked behind the young girl again, into the eyes of the demon. Yoko just stared back. Returning their attention to their daughter, the father continued. "She was looking for you. When we told her we didn't know where you were, we were certain your mother and I were going to die."  
>Jaesa clasped her hands together against her breast, as if she were holding herself together. It was obvious they were still alive but just the thought of two helpless people coming face to face with a monster like Yoko, terrified her. "Instead, she offered us a place in the Empire under her protection." Jaesa was shocked at this. Now, she was aware that Yoko had a part of her that could show mercy. She witnessed it with her master on Tatooine. But this? This was different. Yoko had trapped them by her offer. By telling them that they could live and be a part of the Empire would only upset the young padawan. And it had, now that she knew. She wasn't angry, just upset, sad. For a reason she couldn't fathom it hurt, deep in her heart that Yoko would do something like that to her and her parents.<br>"Are...are you okay?" Jaesa asked, trying to mask the negative emotions. But a Sith thrived on those and she was sure Yoko could sense it and fed off of it. "You two are not hurt?"  
>"No, Jaesa. In fact we are living quite comfortably. The Sith has kept her word that we would live in luxury. But...this isn't why she contacted us." Her mother said, her voice laced with sorrow. "In return for our lives, we can...we..." Her mother choked up and began to cry. Her father placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder and pulled her in close. "We-we can't see you again, sweetie." She manged to finish.<br>Jaesa's face paled. "W-what?"  
>"Just as she said, Willsaam." The dangerous voice belonging to the creature behind spoke out, menacing. Heavy boots clanked on the metal floors as she came up behind her. She didn't dare turn, she was too afraid now. Her parents were no longer going to be there for her and that scared her, made her vulnerable. "You are to remain with me, and you are to never see, speak to, or hear from your parents again after."<br>"Sith, please!" Parin Willsaam cried. "Can't we change-"  
>"Enough!" Yoko roared. Jaesa winced and hunched away from Yoko in fear. "I explained this before. If you do not like the terms I can still have you killed and Jaesa will continue to remain with me. The only reason you are alive is because I allow it. Don't test me on this, woman." The warrior's voice was authoritative and drenched in malice. "Your time is up, say your goodbyes, be thankful I even allowed this."<br>Silence reigned for a moment as everyone absorbed the threat over their heads. Jaesa's father sighed. "I'm sorry, Jaesa. I will miss you, and know that we love you. Goodbye, my daughter." His figure winked out as he stepped away to grieve over his lost, but alive daughter, leaving Jaesa's mother alone.  
>"Jaesa. We are so proud of you. Please stay safe. I love you, my heart" She said nothing more and her image blinked out of existence.<br>The silence was longer than the last. She could no longer see her parents. That life was over and she accepted it when she was taken to be trained as a Jedi. But with the Jedi Order she could have always gone to see her parents, maybe even speak with them. But not with the Sith, that was never going to happen. She expected to be angry, lash out with righteous indignation. But she didn't. She just looked at Yoko and said in a broken voice. "Why?"  
>The Pureblood said nothing, just stared into the girls eyes. Those red eyes said it all though, she made sure of it. Jaesa was hers. Yoko broke contact first and strode away with purpose to the helm. Jaesa just watched her go, tears sliding down her cheeks.<br>Unbeknownst to Jaesa, she was being watched by Vette. The twi'lek had the decency to fell shame for her thoughts about human woman back on Hutta. She couldn't hate this girl, not after what she had witnessed. Vette knew what it felt like to lose family and friends. She had to help her, if only to offer comfort. She would be there for her and damn the consequences of Yoko's anger. She could handle that. She had before. With a new sense of purpose she left her hiding place east wing of the starship and approached the human.  
>"Um...Jaesa?" She called tentatively. "Are you going to be okay?"<br>Jaesa flinched in surprise and quickly wiped at her eyes before turning around. She knew she had been seen crying but it was just a reflex to try and look presentable. "Oh...I-I am sorry...I do not..." She fumbled for some form of a complete sentence. Her emotional state made that difficult, however.  
>Vette smiled softly in amusement. "Hey, don't sweat it. I'm Vette, by the way. Welcome to our humble home." She said sarcastically but without any real venom.<br>Jaesa appreciated the twi'lek's efforts to lighten the mood. "Hello, Vette. I'm Jaesa Willsaam, as I'm sure you know already"  
>Vette rubbed the back of her neck with a sheepish smile, an action Jaesa thought was rather cute. "Heh, yeah. Hey, let me show you around." Impulsively, Vette took Jaesa's hand and tugged her toward the eastern side of the ship. Jaesa gasped and felt a tingle shoot through her arm at the twi'lek's touch. "We'll just avoid the cockpit because someone is being a grouchy jerk!" Vette shouted to the helm. Jaesa gasped and pressed herself closer to Vette, fearing ultimate wrath from the Sith. When nothing happened, when Yoko did not come storming out of helm entryway with red fury, Jaesa relaxed a little. Vette noticed this and grinned. "She knows better than to mess with me." She explained proudly. Though on the inside Vette was a little nervous of repercussions. Yoko and Vette weren't exactly on good terms right now.<br>"I-I see." Jaesa didn't quite believe her but didn't question it either. Instead she focused on Vette as the twi'lek began to talk about the ship. She didn't understand what happened earlier. What was that feeling? And why did Vette's hand feel so warm in hers? She just didn't understand. But, their was no denying the tugging pull she felt in the Force between them. As if the Force was telling them to get closer.  
>Jaesa believed in honesty, she disliked liars and people pretending to be someone they weren't. Being able to read a persons true nature only enforced those feelings. So, she didn't think twice about how comforting it felt to be near the blue skinned twi'lek. It just felt...right. Jaesa smiled, subtly shifting closer to Vette. She felt like things were only going to be okay if Vette was around.<p>

It was little things at first. The two would stay close together when they docked at the Imperial fleet to refuel and resupply. They would eat together, hunched over quietly talking...quietly laughing. One time she noticed them holding hands as they walked through the many shops in the business sector of the Imperial Fleet station.  
>Yoko grit her teeth so hard she was sure they cracked. It was all a load of nerf shit! She had been replaced, scooped up and plopped to the side of the streets like everyday trash. After everything she did for them? Getting Vette out of that prison, taking her shock collar off, sparing Jaesa's old master and her family? This was the thanks she got?<br>It was dead silent on the _Fury_. Everyone was sleeping except Yoko, who was still dressed in her black and red heavy durasteel battle armor. Her lightsaber was in her hand but it was not active. She flipped it, over and over again in her hand as she paced the main area of the ship and every time she passed her sleeping quarters she tensed, as if she wanted to spring inside and kill everyone within. She was upset, angry, livid, enraged, furious.  
>"Why are those two so close? What happened? I could feel Vette's annoyance for Jaesa on Hutta. Now they are...what? Friends?" She all but spat the last word as if it were a poison. "No, friends don't do what they do. They don't hold hands, sleep in the same bed." She thought closely on it, pacing the ship. To be fair, them sleeping in the same bed was more Yoko's fault than their own. She allowed them to sleep there while her small squad of soldiers kept the crew quarters. Still, it angered her that she wasn't a part of their world. Yoko wasn't good enough for Vette, the twi'lek made that clear. What was it about Jaesa that made Vette like her more and want to be in her company?<br>Jaesa Willsaam was a kind girl who loved to help people. Violence was a last resort for her. Gentle, kind, beautiful and loving. Everything Yoko was not. Was that what Vette wanted? A kind, loving, gentle soul? What about Jaesa, what did she want? Someone like Vette? Funny and energetic? Again everything Yoko was not. Yet she desired both of them. The Force telling her, pulling her in their direction.  
>The more she thought on the matter the angrier she got. The angrier she got the stronger the Force became. Energy was swirling around her, with the occasional lightning crackle from the Force sliding across the air. Yoko's fist was so tightly wrapped around the hilt of her lightsaber she felt it creak in protest.<br>_Why wont __they__ love me?_ She thought to herself in hate.  
>Then a voice that wasn't her own spoke. It was feminine, a high-soft spoken lyrical voice that seemed to ease Yoko's frayed mind a little. <em>"Because you are monster to <em>_them__, dear."_  
>"I'm..."<p>

_"__Not a monster?" _Yoko couldn't say that. She knew she was.

This wasn't an uncommon occurrence. It had been the norm all her life. Voices that weren't her own, speaking to her from inside her head. They would stay for long periods of time. Sometimes they never spoke, but she knew they were there. Watching, listening, waiting.  
>The voice she called Sella continued. <em>"How many lives have you taken just because you could? How many decisions were made for the sake of power? Look how you<em>_'__re acting right __now__, dear. Driving yourself to murder because you can not respect __their__ decision."_  
>Yoko froze in place. Murder? Was she seriously on the brink of exacting murder on the one girl...no, the two girls she actually wanted...l-loved in the galaxy? Jaesa too? When Yoko saw the Padawan in that warehouse on Hutta she felt a connection to her. The Force was linking her to the two women in such a way that made a bond undeniable. Was she really going to ruin all of that because she was...jealous of Vette and Jaesa's sudden close bond.<br>_"Love is a strong emotion, __child__. It can drive people to insanity. It can connect warring nations. It is powerful and it is absolute. Even if you wanted to, dear, you wouldn__'__t be able to kill either of them. __So this brooding, will solve nothing but fester your anger.__" _Sella said, her voice nothing but kind and caring.  
>Yoko grit her teeth once more. Her anger was still rising despite the words of Sella. As a Sith Pureblood she needed to unleash it before something terrible happened. But she couldn't unleash the full fury of her anger while on the ship. She would make them space dust. Instead she wrenched herself away from her the door to her bed chambers and headed to the cockpit. She had to hold on, just long enough to get to a planet, a space station, just...anything, instead of the ship.<br>They were already on their way to Taris, already in hyper space. It wouldn't be for another few hours at best. She sat in the captains chair and closed her eyes and began to meditate. She had to hold off for just a little longer. Just...a little longer.

Jaesa opened her eyes. Something had awoken her, something in the Force. The only other force user on the ship was her master. The feeling was dark and angry. Lonesome...and...depressed? Jaesa frowned and got out of bed. Her master had allowed her and Vette to take her bed. She thought it was kind of her. The bunk beds in the crew quarters weren't very comfortable, but Yoko's "captain's" bed was very relaxing and comfy. Vette continued to sleep on the large bed as she sat up. Jaesa smiled. In sleep, Vette looked cuter than she already was, innocent and pure. Jaesa reached out and stroked the blue lekku close to her. Vette shivered in pleasure and smiled stupidly in her sleep. The human giggled. Vette's lekku were sensitive, she had expressed as much as they got to know one another. She even explained the twi'lek race to her a bit. Having never had the chance to learn about the species, Jaesa was fascinated.

She put that out of her mind though. Right now she needed to get to her master and try to help. It was the least she could do after being taken care of like she has. She got out of bed and grabbed a spare blanket off the foot of the bed and wrapped it around herself. Then walked out of the bedroom and down the hall, following her force senses to her master. She tightened the blanket around her, trying to keep as warm as possible, while the life support systems kept the ship fairly warm, getting out of a warm bed into the cooler air was always uncomfortable at first.

Sitting on a chair, head bowed and eyes closed, was Yoko, seemingly asleep. Jaesa knew better. She was meditating. The intensity of the emotions coming off of her master were astronomical it was a wonder she hadn't snapped yet. It was a testament to the Sith's control over the Force and herself. She didn't want to interrupt, for she didn't know if that would anger her further. She hesitated, wondering if she should just go back to be.

Yoko made the decision for her when her eyes opened. Those red orbs flickered to the young human's face. "Jaesa. Is something the matter?" She asked. Her voice was strained, as if it was taking all over her focus to not snap right at that moment.

"I..." Jaesa paused, wondering if she should say anything. She took a breathe and decided to forge ahead. "I felt you. You are in pain. I...I wanted to see if I could help. You have done a lot for me and I..." She broke off, her master getting the point. All she was doing now was rambling and she knew Yoko didn't like that.

Jaesa watched as the tension seemed to slowly drain from the warriors body. She scoffed and gripped the arm rests of her chair, Jaesa could hear them creak in protest. It was frightening because she knew the chairs were straight low-grade durasteel. "Help me? How would you help me? Why would you help me?" She asked. "All I've done to you is take you from your home. From family and friends all because I require your skills. I know what I am, Willsaam. I am a monster." Yoko looked up and her eyes bore into the human's own. "I've seen you two together, Jaesa. I hate it. Do you know what I was planning to do only an hour ago because of that?"

Jaesa didn't need to answer she could see it in her masters eyes. The pain and loneliness in them. The constant rage brewing, the fear and sadness of isolation. But also the desire, the hope and love she had for Vette and herself. It was sad to see her strong leader like this. So she put on a kind smile and walked towards her master. She knew what she had to do. She had to make her feel loved. Yoko was jealous of Vette and herself. She had to show Yoko that she was mutually wanted as well. Jaesa opened the blanket and sat down in her master's lap and wrapped the blanket around them both. Yoko stiffened, a surprised look came across her face, but didn't rebuke her actions. "What you say is true, Master. But...you could have killed my former master. You could have killed my parents, tortured me by killing Nomen Karr and corrupted me to see only the dark side of the force. But you did not, you let me be who I am. Who I want to be. Even if that were not the case I..." She paused, wondering how she could word this. "I can feel a connection to you, Master. The force pulls me to you in a way I can not explain, but I do not deny its pull. I know Vette can not feel this connection like we can. But if Vette will not take you and hold you like she should. Then I will."

Jaesa leaned in, snuggling against Yoko's chestplate. The Sith was beside herself with confusion. The rage she had felt earlier was all but gone, mingling in the back of her mind, just waiting to get out. But for now it was content to feel the human woman against her. With only slight hesitation she encircled her arms around the smaller girl and pulled her as close as she could. A sudden surge of warmth blossomed in her breast. A small smile spread its way across the Sith's lips. Now this...was something she could get used to. "I feel it too, Jaesa." Yoko whispered softly. The two sat there in silence as the ship continued its journey through hyper space to Taris. Before long, they feel asleep in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars franchise. All rights reserved to affiliated parties. I do own Yoko and any other OC's in this story, though.**

**Chapter 5**

Yoko paced the war room of the Imperial outpost. Her heavy boots thudding loudly on the metal floor with each powerful step. She was fretting...agitated. Something felt wrong. As if on instinct, the Sith glanced over to see Vette. She and were Jaesa talking and seemed perfectly at ease despite the coming siege. She calmed down a little, just enough to stop her pacing, but the agitation didn't leave. Something was wrong. She had felt this in the minority over the past few weeks and it only intensified when Jaesa had declared her feelings to the Sith.

It made her happy, to be sure. But now, all new feelings of anxiousness and paranoia reared its ugly head. She was constantly worrying about Jaesa and her well being. Was she hurt when she was out of her sight? In trouble? In pain? All these things whirled around her mind, never leaving, always buzzing. She didn't show it, not to Vette at least, but she still worried over her as well. Despite the young twi'lek's distance, Yoko still yearned for her, even though the they hadn't talked to each other for such a long time.

Now, with her mission to disrupt the War Trust on Taris being thrust upon her by her master, Darth Baras, It was even more aggravating. Each fight was harder than the last. Each fight brought her girls closer to death, especially the ordeal with General Minst and his plan to blow them up with an over loaded generator, and she didn't know how to deal with it. She wanted them safe, tucked away inside the _Fury..._but knew they would resent her for keeping them locked up on the ship. Yoko growled and glanced at her two girls giggling in the corner as they waited for her Darth Baras, to start the final assault plan for the War Trust of the Republic.

He appeared on holo rather suddenly and began speaking without preamble. "Apprentice, are we all gathered?" Yoko nodded, her usual glare in place. If it bothered him he didn't mention it. "Good. Lieutenant Pierce, Captain Quinn, bring my apprentice up to speed on the enemy's activity."

Quinn stepped forward and cleared his throat before speaking. "Yes, my lord. It's a fairly complex situation." He began as Jaesa and Vette flanked Yoko on either side. Jaesa went as far as delectably placing her hands around Sith's forearm. Yoko repressed a smile and continued to glare at those assembled before her, making no show of being calmed and happy, though she was sure Jaesa could tell. It was almost impossible to keep secrets from that girl.

Pierce took over and explained. Yoko had to resist rolling her eyes. Baras said for Quinn to explain but apparently that didn't matter to anyone. Not that she actually cared WHO explained. "General Faraire, the War Trust's most senior member, is garrisoned in the fortified wing of the Republic's main base. He's got a huge army protecting him, more reinforcements on the way. We're outnumbered eight-to-one."

Quinn frowned, clearly annoyed at the Lieutenant, and explained further. "My lady, the lieutenant's statistics are inexact, but the general thrust is sound." This time, Yoko did roll her eyes. Leave it to Quinn to be accurate on numbers. "The numbers favor Faraire, but there are ways around that."

"As there always are, Quinn. Just explain." Yoko sniped. She was running out of patience. While she was calm at the moment she could feel agitation and resulting fury building in the back of her mind. Yoko would destroy the Republic base without mercy so she could return her girls to her ship safe and sound.

Quinn bowed. "Of course. Now, to maximize our chances, we must coordinate three simultaneous strikes. One will destroy the base's power station. Another will sabotage its spaceport force field to thwart any reinforcements, and the last will force the conscripted regiments of Faraire's army to flee."

Yoko folded her arms, mindful of Jaesa's delicate hands. "Why the secrecy and subterfuge? I can handle anything that comes our way." She said arrogantly.

"While I don't deny or doubt your skill, my apprentice. I would rather this be done without any mistakes. Faraire cannot escape." Yoko glowered at her master. "Quinn will coordinate from the base, and you will lead the front line offensive. Beyond that, decide how to assign your team. Goodbye and be sure to get this done. I want Faraire and the War Trust crushed." With that, Baras blinked out of existence.

Yoko sneered as he left. She really hated that man. She relished the day she would kill him and no longer be his apprentice. "Fine...any thoughts? I'd rather just beat them to oblivion and be done with it. I can take their entire force with our soldiers, I don't need a strategy."

Pierce stepped forward. "I'm the best choice for front line work. You need as many soldiers out there as you can." He said.

She really didn't care either way it sounded fine to her but Quinn had other ideas. "I disagree. If the frontal assault isn't handled correctly your route into the command center will be clogged with run-over battlefield soldiers. In my opinion, Jaesa should join you. She can use her power to see into the hearts of the enemy and identify the insecure ranks. That way, you can minimize the amount of resistance to yourself."

Yoko nearly roared out a protest but a gentle squeeze of her arm prevented her from doing so. Instead, she growled out. "As much as I hate to take the easy way out...It's not a bad idea." Quinn seemed to preen from the compliment. "Jaesa, you're with me. Find out who isn't willing to die for the Republic and we will take them into custody. Convert them to the Empire."

Jaesa smiled under her hooded cloak, only Yoko being able to see her face clearly. "Yes, Master. I would be honored to accompany you." Yoko didn't like this. While she would love nothing more than to be with Jaesa and Vette she did not want them on the battlefield if she could help it.

"Now, that leaves Pierce and Vette to handle the power station demolition and the spaceport sabotage. If the traps and mines that protect the power station aren't circumvented in time, you'll be under constant turret fire inside the Republic base." Quinn continued.

"Sounds fun." Yoko quipped with a dark grin. A part of her wanted to test how powerful she was against such odds. But the risk to Jaesa and Vette were high and she wasn't that selfish to put them in unneeded danger. If she were alone, she wouldn't have thought twice about assaulting the base against such impossible odds. "In any case. Pierce, since I denied you your battlefield presence, which of these assaults you want."

Pierce sighed but seemed to accept his place. "I know how the Republic systems work. I can sabotage their spaceport."

"Get it done."

Vette bounded forward, a grin on her cute petite face. "And I can dismantle the traps and mines at the power station with my eyes closed." She boasted. Yoko glared at her and she seemed to deflate a little. "But, uh, I'll keep one open anyway."

Quinn spoke again, his tone disproving. It seemed to Yoko that Quinn didn't like Pierce at all. "Unless Pierce locks the spaceport force field, Faraire's reinforcements will arrive in time to fight you inside the base."

The tone wasn't lost on Pierce either. He growled as he replied. "It won't be an issue, captain." He all but sneered the title.

"Yes, well. Assaults have been assigned. Once you've cleared the way on the front, invade General Faraire's command center at will."

"Let's get this war started! My lady, any final words for the troops?" Yoko frowned and looked behind her to her assembled soldiers. Hundreds of them stood at attention. She grimaced. No, she didn't really have any final words. She glanced at Jaesa who only smiled at her. Her mere presence was enough to keep her calm.

"This War Trust must be brought down. We succeed by any means necessary. Destroy them in the name of the Empire and show no mercy! Dismissed!" She exclaimed with a flourish of her arm.

The soldiers all raised their fists a roar as one, each one displayed an aura of determination. Jaesa leaned in and whispered. "They have amazing resolved, Master. They will not fail you."

"I'll take your word for it, Jaesa." Yoko whispered back.

"Good luck, my lady. I will be coordinating the attacks via holo." Quinn said.

"Don't worry, Captain. The real soldiers got this one." Pierce mocked. Yoko had to try really hard to suppress a smirk at the look of hate on Quinn's face and the smug look on Pierce's as he lead the soldiers away to prepare.

"Jaesa."

The girl looked up at her master and idly wonderd how she could be so tall. "Yes, Master?"

"Stay by me and fight with everything you have." Yoko ordered. Jaesa nodded, even though she didn't look to thrilled to be fighting the Republic. But she would, only because Yoko was their enemy. She would do anything for her Sith, even fight her old allies.

* * *

><p><p>

Vette frowned as she tinkered with the various traps surrounding the power station. "Stupid Sith...stupid Jaesa. Getting all close to Yoko like that. I thought we were friends." The small twi'lek muttered to herself. It had been an awkward few weeks. Jaesa had come to her and told her what had happened. She didn't know how to feel about Yoko and Jaesa's reciprocated feelings to each other. Vette had her first.

The twi'lek sighed. She supposed she shouldn't be too upset at Jaesa about it. She didn't return Yoko's feelings...at least not out loud. Vette wouldn't admit to anyone but she was both terrified and in love with the Sith warrior. It was an odd mix of feelings to have to be sure. "Damn it..." She cursed as she almost messed up deactivating the power station. That would've been bad, she could have fried herself to bits. "Got to be more careful." She said as she finished sabotaging the station. "She's counting on me."

"You can say that again, little bird." Came another voice from behind her. She squeaked in surprise and spun around to defend herself, but it was too late. The butt of a republic soldiers rifle came crashing down to the side of her face, knocking her out cold with a crunch. "Ah, shit. I hope I didn't hurt her too bad." The soldier pursed his lips behind his helmet as he bent down to check for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found one. Next he checked for any serious head damage. He was thankful nothing too serious happened, but she was going to wake up with a major headache. With a nod he gathered her up in his arms and carried her away. Faraire would want to hear about this.

Kyle Stryder hustled as quickly as he could without jostling his burden too much. Everywhere he looked fellow soldiers were getting ready for war. The Empire was going to attack the base and everyone needed to be ready. After the deaths of the fellow War Trust generals, General Faraire wasn't taking any chances.

Stryder burst into the command center, mindful of the twi'lek body in his arms. "General Faraire, sir!"

An aged man looked up from the holo-map he was studying to see a soldier carrying a twi'lek body in his arms. He frowned and stood up straight. "What's going on, son? What happened?" He asked calmly.

The soldier gently laid the girl on the holo-map table, her body distorting the images of the soon to be battlefield. "I'm sorry, sir. Let me explain. I caught this girl sabotaging the power station. I couldn't stop her before she did it so I advise sending a repair team to get our turrets back online." The general nodded and briefly contacted a repair team and notified them of the situation. Only then did Stryder continue. "I know I've seen her before but I just can't remember where. I figured if I brought her to you we could...identify her?"

Faraire grunted and moved closer to inspect the twi'lek. Blue skin, petite and shock collar scars on her neck. She did look familiar and it didn't take long for him to realize this was that Sith's slave. The one that had been systematically destroyed the War Trust at every turn. Faraire sighed. "Good work, son. This twi'lek is a slave to that...monster Sith, Yoko."

Kyle paled and visibly shook. He had seen the recordings of Yoko. He had seen her destroy entire battalions on her own, and he had gone and made the biggest mistake of his career. Taking something...someone, that belonged to her. "G-general..."

Fararie smiled, a plan coming to mind. It would ensure this girls freedom and the Sith's downfall in this war. "Have you ever loved, Mr. Stryder?"

The soldier was confused at the question, not seeing how it was relevant to their current situation but he answered anyway. "Yes, sir. I have a wife back home on Coruscant."

The general nodded. "Would you do anything to ensure her safety?"

Again Stryder answered. "Um...yes, sir. I would. She means everything to me."

"Then my dear boy we have nothing to worry about now. You may have just stopped all further blood shed." The general walked around the table and pat the soldier on the shoulder. "Good work. Ensure the twi'lek is taken care of and prep a transport ship to get her out of her. Yoko won't be a problem any longer."

* * *

><p><p>

Her rage was building. Well past the boiling point, it was amazing she hadn't exploded in a violent blood rage yet. Vette was taking too long, she should have been back by now. She was a professional right? She should have been back before anyone else, and yet she was the last. Yoko snarled. She wasn't angry at Vette, not really. She was just...angry. What if something happened and she wasn't able to prevent it? "Jaesa!" She snapped hysterically..

Jaesa winced and hugged her hands to her chest. She came to stand in front of Yoko and wrapped her arms around the seething warrior, hoping to calm her down just enough to prevent a disaster. "I'm sure she's okay, Yoko." She whispered, looking up into Yoko's now pulsing red eyes.

Yoko tampered down her rage just enough to not growl at her apprentice. The feel of the small girls arms around here helped immensely. "Where is she, Jaesa?" She asked through clenched teeth. She knew it was an unfair questions but she had to do...something before she went insane.

"I'm trying to find her...it's faint but...I don't..." Before Jaesa could finish an Imperial soldier ran into the war room and went to Captain Quinn, whispering in his ear. Yoko watched as the usual stone faced Captain's expression revealed one of shock. His face paled as he looked at Yoko. The Sith knew immediately that something had happened to Vette. Her anger returned full force and began to rise. Sparks of electricity began to clash around her as her Force power began to build.

"Captain...where is she?" She asked, her voice taking on a sub-vocal tone, as if two people were speaking instead of just one. "WHERE IS SHE!?"

Malavai grimaced, knowing that the battle was going to start sooner than expected. He told the messenger to contact Lieutenant Pierce and to get the armies ready for the fight. As he left he cautiously stepped forward. "My liege...Vette...has been captured by the Republic."

The silence that followed was tense, Jaesa held onto her lover even tighter, willing with all her heart that Yoko would stay calm enough to think things through. When Yoko didn't say anything for such a long time, she knew it wouldn't last. Jaesa could feel her masters anger rising with each passing second and with it her power grew as well. She flinched as a computer terminal suddenly exploded, but she refused to let go. Another one followed suit and then a third, a fourth. As more of the machines exploded there was an ear splitting roar, not unlike a rancor, that came from the source of it all. A whirlwind suddenly kicked up, the air moving aggressively as if sensing Yoko's fury.

Jaesa shielded her face against Yoko's body as debris flew around the room. The few soldiers and technicians in the room were running to the exit to flee the sith's rage. "Y-Yoko!" She tried to shout over the cacophony of noise. Seeing her plea had no effect she shouted over to Quinn who was crouched down beside a terminal, holding onto it as the winds speed increased and Yoko's roar got louder and angrier. Using the Force to mitigate the forceful winds, she order the Captain to leave.. "C-captain. Please, stay away from Yoko. I've never seen her this angry before its..." She couldn't think of an accurate word to describe it all. "Please you have to leave. Get everyone out of here.

"I will. I imagine she will usher revenge. I've seen the power of the Force before and Yoko will be the first to enter the fray. If you can, try to calm her down, just...be careful." Jaesa nodded as Quinn sprinted down the hall, the remaining soldiers stationed there followed at his command, happy to be aware from their volatile Sith lord.

Jaesa gathered herself and turned back to her enraged master. The vortex was still swirling around her, electricity crackling off her skin. The wind was whipping her cape around in whirlwind of anger, and her eyes. Those blood colored eyes were glaring right at her. Despite knowing better, Jaesa still cringed, but refused to let go. She tried again to get through to her. "Y-Yoko! P-please calm down!"

When Yoko spoke it sent chills down her spine. Her voice was definitely of two people. Was it that...other self that Yoko was speaking about before? They were both angry and the sub-vocals reverberated around her skull, entrapping her attention. Both awe and fear battled in her mind. "Do not tell me to calm down!" She hissed, placing her hands on Jaesa's shoulders. She expected to be crushed but instead...her touch was gentle? Even through her rage she still knew who was in front of her and she would never harm the ones she loved. "They took her, Jae, and I'm going to make them pay." The Sith stepped out of Jaesa's hold and without another word, Yoko sprinted off using the Force to speed her movements.

"Master! Wait!" Jaesa called after her but she was already gone. She gave chase, just hoping she could watch her masters back during the upcoming battle.

* * *

><p><p>

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That...buzzing noise." A pause. "You seriously don't hear that?"

A sigh. "No, I don't seriously hear anything."

"I swear I can hear..."

The Republic soldier never finished his sentence as a glowing red lightsaber shot down from the sky and impaled him to the ground. His death screams alerted his fellow soldier to the trouble. "Oh shit! Contact! Contact!" He exclaimed, rattling the hornets nest.

Seconds later, a figure dressed in all black and red armor rocketed toward the ground and with an earth shattering crash landed in the middle of a squad of Republic troopers denting the earth. The soldiers recoiled and brought their weapons to bear, gaping in awe and fear at the sight before them. A woman in red and black stood before them. Her eyes glowing red, not unlike her skin color. A Sith, they realized too late as the lightsaber that had impaled their comrade was ripped from his body by an unseen force and slapped into her hand.

All was silent, as if time had slowed and was giving them all a proper look at their doom. She just stared at them for a time. She was basking in their fear, letting it fuel her hatred. Then with the speed only a Force-user was capable of, Yoko shot forward and began her massacre as she cleaved a soldier from hip to hip. Blood and organs spilled from the lifeless corpse and the Republic army roared in fear and anger, spraying their blaster fire at the encroaching Sith warrior.

Vette watched all of this from the safety of the space port. She was in awe of Yoko's power as she ripped through the Republic army...alone. It was as if they were a minor annoyance rather than a vast army of trained soldiers. No wonder the Sith were feared across the galaxy.

General Faraire was also in the room with her and several squads of soldiers, including Kyle Stryder, the one who had knocked her out. They were all watching the same thing. The soldiers were nervously shifting as they kept their rifles pointed at the only entrance to the secure room. Despite the fear she felt Vette smirked at the look of horror on the General's face. "You know, probably not your brightest idea keeping me hostage." She mocked, folding her arms.

Faraire sighed. In hindsight, he should have figured that a monster like Yoko wouldn't just lay down and do what he asked because he had someone that she wanted. No. This was the more logical outcome. He supposed that he was looking for any shred hope that he had blinded himself to reality. "Yes, you are right."

"Let me go to her. Maybe this slaughter will stop. She's coming for me, I know she is." Vette implored.

Faraire shook his head. "She doesn't seem the type to stop even when she got you back. She would just continue because of her allegiance. I know the Imperial army is on it's way as well. I might as well send you away, the outcome would be the same regardless."

"You can't do that! Let me go! I want to go back!" Vette suddenly shouted in anger. After she said it she realized it was true. She was afraid of Yoko, that was for sure. Seeing how she could easily decimate entire battalions was proof enough of how easily she could end Vette. But something about Yoko just made her want to stay. She had fun with Yoko despite it all. The adventure was thrilling and the monetary gain was almost worth it. Jaesa was there too and she wanted to be with her as well. She couldn't leave her new family, no matter how quirky it was.

"Why? You see that don't you?" He pointed at the screen where Yoko ripped a dozen men apart with the Force alone. Gallons of blood was spilled, hundreds of limbs were severed. The gray walls were painted red with the blood of the men and women under his command. He hated that he couldn't do anything to help them. "She's a monster, little girl! She would sooner kill you than welcome you with open arms!"

"She would never hurt me!" Vette shouted in retaliation. It was only in the heat of the moment but she realized it was true. She only shocked her two or three times with the shock collar when they met, and even that didn't hurt so much. She just knew Yoko would never hurt her. So why? After all this time did she fear her? "S-She's family, and it's not just Yoko I want to go back to! I have friends there and you won't keep me from that! Yoko is almost here and she'll get me out of here! Just wait and see!"

Faraire glowered at the girl. Why couldn't she see the truth? She must be aware of how aliens were treated in the Empire. He just couldn't understand her reasoning for wanting to stay. In the end though, she was right. Yoko was coming and he had to take care of her before the twi'lek girl became corrupted by that...demon. "No...she won't." He assured with all the confidence of a man who had already won. He placed a hand on his blaster pistol. If it came to a fight, we was confident that their new weapon would put her down for good but he wasn't fool enough to fight an enraged Sith. They were unstoppable.

"Uh...sir?" Kyle called for his General's attention.

"Yes, what is it?" Faraire responded.

"She's...she's staring at us." He stammered in fear.

"What are you...?" The general began but he lost the ability to speak as he looked at the camera screen.

Glowing red eyes stared right back at him. Yoko's face was all that was visible on the camera. Only small holes showed what was behind her. All they could see was blood those eyes. Those glowing red eyes seemed to burn into his soul. They promised much pain and he felt complete terror at the sight. She could see them. Scientifically she shouldn't be able to, cameras didn't work like that. But he was certain that she was staring into his eyes. Her face twisted and roared much like those dreaded Rancor, then she was gone. She just disappeared, revealing the blood soaked room behind her. The General knew she was coming for them... for him. He knew that she was aware of their location. "We need to leave." He said, surprisingly not showing his fear despite his whole body shaking. He grabbed onto Vette's arm and ordered his remaining squads to form up and escape. He had never felt such terror in his lifetime. No amount of war could make him feel this way but that monster? His earlier confidence wavered.

* * *

><p><p>

She had never felt like this before! Her heart was pounding so hard she was certain it would burst from her chest. She didn't feel this way when she faced down a group of students as a kid trying to kill her during her training. She didn't feel this way when infiltrating and assassinating military and political figure heads of the Empire. She faced those trials with a calm heart and focused mind. She even killed a Rancor with a smile on her face. But this... This was something she could never prepare for. She was afraid. Terrified.

She was not afraid for her own life, that was absurd. She was afraid of losing Vette...permanently. Because of the sheer terror of the very thought, Yoko sped through the Republic base, destroying anyone who stood in her way. She left a trail of destruction in her wake, one Lieutenant Pierce's squad was sure to follow.

Before all of this started they had a plan. A means of execution and an outcome of success. Now? She didn't know if she had jeopardized her masters plans or not, and she found she didn't care at all. All she could think about, all she could focus on, was getting to Vette before the Republic took her away. _No! I will not let that happen! _She pushed herself harder, following the faint trail of Vette's life force. She could feel it. By the looks of things she was being led to the space port. She was running out of time.

She rounded the nearest corner and stopped in her tracks at the realization that she was no longer alone. Down the corridor was two full squads of Republic soldiers, their weapons aimed her way. Before she had time to react an order was given. "Open fire! Take the bitch down!"

Blaster fire rained down on her. She lifted an arm, palm outstretched, willing the Force to come to her aid. A barrier was erected in front of her just in time for the blaster bolts to hit. She was so caught off guard that force of the bolts alone was enough to push her back and break her guard. Some bolts even got through and punctured her armor. But it was enough to save her life. Gritting her teeth she roared, her fury coming back full force. "Get out of my way, vermin!" The power of her roar was augmented by the Force and the shockwave hurled down the corridor into the Republic ranks.

The squad cried out in pain as they went hurtling into the bulkheads, their bodies twisting, bones breaking, flesh rending, blood spewing. Yoko didn't pause to admire her handy work. Instead she sprinted down the corridor, stepping in their leaking blood of various colors and broke through the sealed doorway with a Force imbued shoulder charge.

The heavy metal door went flying into the hanger coming to a stop at one of the many shuttles. Taking a quick look around, Yoko spotted Vette's distinct lekku being pulled into a shuttle at the far end of the hanger. The shuttle was already taking off. "Damn you! You're not getting away from me!" Yoko called upon the Force once more. It responded much slower than she realized. "No... No! I can't be at my limit already! Give me back my Vette, damn you!" She cried. She thrust out her hand, intending to rip the shuttle from the skies and pull it back to her. But nothing happened. The shuttle continued to get farther and farther away. Still, she didn't stop trying until the shuttle blinked and was gone. She was gone.

With that realization, Yoko sagged to her knees, her armor clanking loudly on the hangar floor. The rage was still there, mixed with despair and sorrow. Building...building. How was she going to get her back now? "No..." She whispered, cursing herself for being so slow. "No!" She screamed. She raised her fists and pounded them against the floor. "No! No! NO!" Each word punctuated by the pounding of fists on the floor, the sound of cracking metal. More and more power was being drawn into her. More than she could handle. But she didn't care, she just wanted Vette back. With one final roar of anguish, tears streaming down her red skinned cheeks, she slammed her fists against the ground with all her remaining might. "Yoko!" The Sith's eyes snapped open in horror as her world exploded in a sea of red.

**AN: So...how was it? Took me a long time to even finish this. Lots of things got in the way and my own laziness but...I hope it at least met with everyone's expectations.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWTOR. **

**AN: Here we are, finally. Chapter Six. I hope you all enjoy, cause its a bit longer than the others. There was kind of...a lot that I felt needed to be put in. So enjoy, let me know what you think. **

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter Six**

"Get down!" Pierce yelled, yanking down a distracted Jaesa. She yelped as she was hauled behind some large boulder as another explosion rocked the battlefield. Pierce didn't hesitate once she was safe and popped up from cover to fire back at enemy forces, taking a few down.

Jaesa's emotions were swimming all over the place. She had never been on a battlefield before. It was intense and she was terrified. She didn't know what to do to help her allies. All she could sense in the chaos was the ever increasing gathering of power on the other side of the base. She knew it was Yoko and she had to get to her but a mass of Republic soldiers and turret fire was holding their army back. Vette couldn't get them offline, which means something had happened to her and that knowledge only added fuel to the fire of her anxiety. "P-Pierce! What do we do?!" She yelled over the cacophony of blaster fire, explosions and screams.

"Let me think!" He snapped at her as he returned fire again, his brain wracking for a solution to their problem. He'd been in this situation so many times but getting out of it was always different. For now they had to get the turrets offline and to do that they had to destroy the generator. An airstrike would be best and save many of their lives. The other solution would be to swarm it, getting many of his men killed in the process but ultimately taking down the Republic base. Of course that was if they didn't have dozens of Sith on their side. Slowly a plan formulated in his mind. "Jaesa! Can you talk to the other Sith in the area? A telepathic link or something like that?" Jaesa took a while to respond. "Jaesa!" Pierce snapped.

She flinched at the harsh tone and finally answered. "Y-yes, I think so. W-what do you need me to tell them?"

"I need you need to gather them together with a few squads and take out that generator to get those turrets offline!" He paused to throw a grenade over his cover and yank down a nearby soldier. The explosion produced several deaths if their screams of agony were any indication. Pierce ordered his small team up to a new position. They were slowly pushing the enemy back but it wouldn't be enough. Jaesa followed them, doing her best to produce Force enhanced shields for her allies. Only when they dug into their new position did Pierce continue, almost out of breathe. "If we just rush it I know we can take it down but hundreds of my men will die! I am NOT gonna be the cause of their deaths! An air strike is out of the question too. No air support will get here in time and I've seen their anti-air turrets. No, we need to get the Sith together and form a wedge! Push forward with those squads behind them as they erect a combined shield and take that thing down! Can you do that?!"

Jaesa thought it all through. Yes, she knew it would work. She nodded and a look of determination crossed her face. If this was how she could get to Yoko, to Vette, then she would do it. "Yes! I can do that!"

"Good, now go!" He ordered as he popped out from cover along with his squad mates at once and rained down hell on the enemies position. Jaesa bolted, using the Force to augment her steps and began to rally the Sith and several squads in positions to do the order. Dozens died all around her as she moved and fought for her life and for her new allies. She couldn't understand how Yoko reveled in this chaos. She never wanted to be on a battlefield again if she could help it.

* * *

><p><p>

"Let me go, you dumb nerfs!" Vette yelled again for the hundredth time as she struggled to be released by the few Republic soldiers escorting her. They were surprised at how much strength she had. It took three of them to even keep them moving at a regular pace while she struggled. "Let me go, damn it!"

Kyle snapped and spun around. He had enough of her constant complaining and struggling. At first she seemed delicate and he didn't want to do too much damage when he knocked her out the first time, but now he didn't care. A gods be damned demon was chasing them and he wanted to get as many of his people off this planet as he could. "Shut up!" He shouted and curled his gloved fist and drove into her stomach. Her eyes widened in pain as she struggled to breathe. She passed out seconds later and Kyle caught her and slung her over his shoulder. "Get a move on! We don't have much time!"

Just as he said this a deafening roar shook the building, followed by what seemed like several hundred explosions. It was Yoko and she was dangerously close. "Shit, General! We're running out of time!"

General Faraire grimaced. He knew what he had to do. He never liked sending men to their deaths. But they had to slow her down. The General turned to his soldiers, but before he could speak any orders the two squad leaders came to a decision on their own. They were loyal to the Republic and their General. They knew what had to be done before the General could even tell them. "We will stay back and slow her down, sir. Get that girl out of here."

Faraire was stunned at this declaration. His men had a lot more intelligence than most and he was honored to have had them under his command. "I'm so sorry. We will not let your deaths be in vain."

As one the squads snapped a salute and turned away to barricade themselves down and face their deaths. "Thank you, sir. Its been an honor serving under you."

No more words needed to be said. The General followed Kyle Stryder into the hanger. If they could just get this girl out of here. They could have intel on this monster that destroyed their entire operation almost single handed. Faraire was astonished at the amount of destruction the Empire was willing to go for a single slave. But was it really the Empire that wanted this girl back? Or just the single Sith? This whole situation was beyond normal. Most Sith would just shrug at the loss and get another one. He had seen it before. But no not this time. Yoko assaulted a base of thousands of well trained Republic soldiers. Commandos! To get this one girl back, and she was winning!

He shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts. Now wasn't the time. First things first. Get her off the planet and into Republic space. Then he could think of all the how's and why's to this...anomaly.

* * *

><p><p>

"Erecting shield. Add your power to the shield and we can push forward and drive the Republic back. Are you ready?" She asked the gathered Sith. While normally they wouldn't take orders from someone like her. They all knew who she was with and didn't want to risk the Yoko's wrath if they disobeyed. Getting them out of this situation was a bonus that they were willing to follow along. As one the dozen Sith under her temporary command accessed the Force and augmented the large shield in front of them. Jaesa was at the front with five other Sith. The remaining six were taking the rear so they could hold a dome shield over the entire group. In between them were the Imperial soldiers, weapons at the ready, completely trusting the Sith to keep them safe.

"Let's move!" Jaesa order. As one, they all moved forward coming out from behind a destroyed building they were using as cover. Immediately blaster fire rained down on them but the shield held strong. The soldiers under her command returned fire and the blaster bolts went right through their one-way shield, finding targets to destroy. Encouraged, the team quickened their pace, carving a path to the generator.

The soldiers immediately found cover as the Sith redirected the shield towards their enemy. Two broke off to plant thermal charges onto the generator while the remainder attacked the enemy. There was no where else to take cover from the blast so Jaesa and several Sith erected a shield around the generator. Not even a few minutes later the explosives blew and the raging inferno was contained within the shield. Immediately the turrets went offline. The bulk of the Imperial gave a loud roar cry of victory at the sight and pushed forward with renewed vigor. Jaesa watched as they quickly overwhelmed the Republic forces. She wanted to feel sympathy for them, they were her people, but she didn't have time, she had to find Yoko, calm her down before she destroyed everything and then help her rescue Vette.

Without waiting she sprinted off, lightsaber in hand as she entered the space port. The sounds of the battle outside grew dimmer and dimmer as she went deeper into the building. All around her was death. Bodies torn apart, blood forming rivers on the concrete. Debris was scattered everywhere, there was nothing but destruction. "Yoko..." She breathed. A roar of fury was heard deeper into the base. She had to hurry.

She followed her Masters aura, the building power and the path of damage to find her. It didn't take long. Outside the entrance to the hanger was a literal fountain of blood and dead bodies. Jaesa prayed for the dead as she passed them and rushed into the dented in doors to see Yoko reaching out to the departing shuttle, as if willing it to come back. Then she sank to her knees. "No!." Yoko yelled over and over again as she beat against the floor with her fists, forming cracks with each hit. Her lightsaber completely forgotten. Jaesa hurried as she felt the immense power building. It was too much, if she didn't stop her soon she would blast the entire base to rubble, and everyone with it. "Yoko!"

Jaesa watched as the Sith's head snapped up and all that built up power was released. A vortex of energy swirled around her and shot skyward. The shockwave from the release blasted Jaesa back and she slammed hard against the durasteel walls. She barely had enough time and thought to erect a shield to diminish the damage but it still hurt. She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her and she feel to the floor. "Y-Yoko..." She breathed, trying to get her attention. She struggled to regain her breathe as she stumbled to her feet, the energy slowing her progress. She walked forward, one slow step at a time, trying to reach her soulmate. "Yoko stop!" She called again. She hurt so bad but she didn't give up. Not on her.

All around her the durasteel building was crumbling and breaking, being swept up into the vortex of energy. Jaesa shielded her eyes from the smaller debris. Each agonizing step brought her closer and closer to Yoko and after what felt like hours she reached her, throwing her arms around her much taller lover. She began to yell to her master but found that she didn't need to. It was almost silent in the middle of the vortex. "Yoko. Please calm down, love. I'm here."

Jaesa moved to get in front of her and placed one hand on Yoko's heart and the other against her neck. She whispered to her, soothing her like a wild animal. "I'm here, Yoko. Can you feel me? Can you hear me?" She asked as she projected the Force towards her connection with the Sith warrior. She sent waves of love and comfort, showing her, making her feel that even though Vette was gone right now, Yoko still had Jaesa. "I know she's gone, Yoko. I can feel her getting further and further away. But please, be calm. We can get her back. She's already leaving the system but I can still feel her. She's connected to me, to us. Please don't despair and come back to me."

Each coxing and wave of love she sent the power slowly died down. Then finally, everything stopped. The floating debris crashed down, luckily none were above them directly. "Jaesa..." Yoko said after a long few minutes of silence. "I wasn't fast enough." She cried. For the first time, Jaesa saw this strong woman weeping. Yoko flung her arms around the petite human and pulled her as close as she could, cementing it into her mind that Jaesa was really here, safe. She felt ashamed of herself for leaving her to fight on her own, in a life or death battle she had no experience in. What kind of a monster does that to the ones they love? "I...I'm sorry, Jae. I didn't mean..."

Jaesa smiled and held Yoko's head to her breast, stroking her black hair. "It's okay, Yoko. Everything will be okay. I'm here with you, you're not alone anymore." When Yoko didn't respond Jaesa tilted her head up and wiped away her tears. "We will get her back." With those words of comfort, Jaesa leaned in and planted a soft kiss to her masters lips. The reaction was immediate, Yoko's entire body relaxed, her eyes became half-lidded and she responded with a kiss of her own. There was no lust involved, no hasty desire for pleasure. The connection was deeper, one of complete love for the other in a simple kiss. Yoko could feel Jaesa even more, as if their souls were one connected by an invisible bond. The Force had connected them, and she felt it had always been there. How could she have been so blind to it all this time?

It was a feeling she had never felt before, but something she could easily get used. For years her masters had taught her that emotions like love, sympathy, empathy, kindness and the like were nothing but a weakness. She knew now they were wrong, she understood. She understood what true strength was. She had shown it to the Republic when they took Vette from her. Her rage was the result of her love for Vette. Those emotions didn't make you weak. They made you stronger. As Yoko broke the gentle kiss and hugged Jaesa to her chest, she knew she would never forget this moment.

* * *

><p><p>

Vette awoke with a groan and a painful ache in her abdomen. "Ugh...feel like I got hit by a speeder." She grumbled as she went to rub her stomach to ease the pain. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked around through blurry eyes. She was in a standard prison cell and laying on the cot. The door was a glowing blue containment field. She sighed. "Back here again, huh?" She sat up and immediately regretted it. The pain in her abdomen intensified. "Oww..." She whined, laying back down, tears stinging her eyes. "What did I do to deserve this?" She asked no one in particular. "Just wanted to help." She pouted, wondering where she went wrong. The memories of the events on Taris repeated in her mind and she couldn't hold back the tears.

She curled into a ball, ignored the pain in her stomach, for the pain in her heart was greater. She should have tried harder. Should have paid more attention. Should have fought back. Though most of all, she believed, she should not abandoned Yoko like she had. She hiccuped and cried. "Yoko..." A sniff. "...Jaesa. I miss you already. Stupid Republic jerks."

As Vette cried in the cell, Kyle Stryder looked on. Why? Why would she be crying over her situation? She escaped from a monster. She was free of the Empire, free from being a slave. He just couldn't understand why she would want to go back. Either way it didn't matter. They weren't going to release her to them. She had information they could use. Question was: Would she give it to them willingly, or not? For now, she needed to be left alone to realize her situation and accept it. With that thought in mind he turned on his heel and returned to his duties.

Vette was too busy wallowing in her own sorrow to notice that Kyle had been there. She thought of her friends back on the _Fury. _Did they miss her? Probably, she knew Jaesa did. Did Yoko? Was her rampage through the base because she wanted her back? Or was it just because her slave was taken from her? Sometimes she had doubts about how Yoko felt about her. The twi'lek remembered that Yoko had confessed to her. Told her that she loved her and wanted her and like an idiot Vette ran away and rejected her. Was it that moment that made Yoko be cold to her? She wanted to believe that Yoko was coming for her. No one would risk their life so brazenly like she did just for one person if they didn't like that person, right?

The more Vette thought it about the more she was certain that Yoko was razing that base to the ground to get to her. She felt her heart and cheeks become warm. Was it wrong of her to feel...happy, that she killed so many people, destroyed so much, just to see her safe? She couldn't believe that she had been so afraid of her. While she was indeed fearsome, she had to believe that Yoko would rather die a million times over than see her harmed. She had to believe that her Sith loved her more than life itself.

Then something else occurred to her. Jaesa Willsaam. Her friend had told her her feelings about Yoko. How she confessed them and was accepted and returned as well. Something about Force feelings or something. Vette would be lying if she said she wasn't hurt by it. But she supported Jaesa, was happy for her even and she felt ashamed to be feeling any kind of jealousy. She rejected Yoko after all. But...at the war council she was holding onto Yoko's arm. A surge of jealousy and regret shot through her at that moment. Regret for denying her feelings and rejecting Yoko, and jealousy of both the Sith and the former padawan.

Jaesa was a beautiful girl, very kind and caring. The few times they were able to eat a cooked meal, Jaesa had made it, and they were delicious. She was like a caring big sister in some regards and Vette found herself watching her a lot. Jaesa reminded her of Teeva and how she always took care of her. But the way she moved, interacted with others, they way she held herself. Vette didn't know when it started but the more she watched her the more her heart beat faster. Her feelings were confusing to her but the more she thought on these matters the more she came to the conclusion that she loved them both.

Vette sighed and closed her eyes, stroking one of her lekku. It always brought her comfort when she was distressed. This time was no different. Except for one thing. A fantasy of sorts, entered her mind. She saw Jaesa and Yoko standing beside her. Each one holding one of her hands. Their other hands were stroking her lekku like she was doing now. A sense of peace entered her soul at the small dream. She calmed down instantly and instead of crying, she smiled and thought how great it would be to be together again. She really wanted to go home. Home...to Yoko and Jaesa. "She will come for me." She said aloud, knowing they had cameras watching their prisoners. "No, they will come for me."

The sound of footsteps alerted her to another presence. She sat up to see if was that man, Kyle. But it wasn't, it was female with long blonde hair and green eyes. She was breathtakingly beautiful. "Who are you?" Vette asked, a lot kinder than she had intended. There was just something about this woman that put her at ease. She relaxed as the woman came closer.

"Hello, Vette. I'm a friend that wants to help."

Jaesa smiled sadly as Yoko lay on her bed with her, her head resting on Jaesa's surprisingly ample chest. She stroked the Sith's hair in a gentle caress. She wished she could do something for her beyond reassuring platitudes. Yoko couldn't feel Vette like she could. Even now Jaesa knew where she was. Vette was being transported to Coruscant. At least that was the most logical outcome considering the direction the star ship was heading. If it reached the planet they would have no way of getting Vette back.

The young padawan wanted to get Vette back just as much as Yoko did but right now she couldn't help but feel content. Just laying there with her new Master. They hadn't had any good opportunity to just laze. However, while her body was at rest her mind was working.

They had failed to kill Faraire and stop the War Trust. Darth Baras wouldn't be too happy but she could feel that he would be reasonable, if not upset. A plan was formulating in her mind already. All they had to do was tell Baras what had happened. Being a man who didn't leave things unfinished, Jaesa was certain he would send a fleet to support them in their attack to terminate Faraire. With that opportunity they could get Vette back. Lives were going to be lost on both sides, but Jaesa found herself not caring. So long as Vette returned to them.

Jaesa tilted her head and planted a soft kiss on Yoko's forehead. The sleeping Sith sighed and snuggled closer. The human stifled a giggle. She wouldn't say it aloud but Yoko looked really cute when she was sleeping. She would let her rest for now, she would need her strength for the potential upcoming fight. Jaesa carefully reached over to the little table beside the bed and grabbed her holocom. She needed to tell Quinn about her plan.

"This is Quinn." He answered, stern and expressionless as ever, if a bit too loudly.

"Quinn, this is Jaesa. Yoko is asleep so we need to be quiet." She said in a whisper. Quinn's figure nodded. "Can you update me on the situation. Give me your thoughts?"

Quinn nodded and sighed. "May I speak freely?" At Jaesa's go ahead he began. "Yoko did an astounding job at taking out the War Trust, and the Republic base. We had minimal causalities on our side. All in all it was a great success."

"But?" Jaesa wasn't naive enough to know that Quinn was ignorant of the fact that Faraire was gone.

"However, the War Trust member Faraire is still alive. Vette is gone. Lord Yoko is not in a fit state to do much of anything and Darth Baras is breathing down my neck, wondering where she is. Ever since getting back to the ship with the Lieutenant and his personal squad of soldiers we haven't told him anything. It isn't my place." He finished, folding his arms behind his back. "However, since you have contacted me I assume you have something in mind for all of this? Next to me, you are the most intelligent person on this ship." He wasn't trying to boast or put anyone down. Just a statement of fact.

"I do, Quinn." Jaesa then explained her plan to get Baras to send them a fleet of ships to help them chase down Faraire and rescue Vette in the process. "I know Darth Baras could care less about Vette, so telling him what our ultimate goal is or not is irrelevant. He would be more concerned about finishing the War Trust, correct?"

"Yes, you would be correct. I approve of your plan and I will instruct Lieutenant Pierce to ready his squad for a boarding assault. I will inform Darth Baras of your plan and set things in motion. We will need the master in the coming fight, so please, take care of her." With that said he disconnected his comm.

Jaesa sighed and lay back once more. Once they finished resting she would make Yoko something to eat. She must be famished using all that energy. "You know, I'm not some weakling that needs to be coddled." Came the all familiar growl of the Sith warrior. The former padawan just smiled and hugged her master.

"Of course not, love." She said with a happiness only a fool in love could have. Then grinned a little mischievously. "Then I guess that means you can take care of your own food to replenish that energy you used up so carelessly." Jaesa could tell Yoko was blushing only because her red skin got a bit darker. She huffed and turned away from the younger girl and Jaesa giggled quietly.

"I want yours..." She mumbled, more than a little embarrassed to admit that she wanted something from someone.

"What was that, my wrathful Sith?" Jaesa continued to tease.

Yoko growled a warning, but Jaesa ignore it. She knew nothing would happen and Yoko knew that she knew as well. So instead she sighed and said just a bit louder. "I said I want you to cook for me. It's good."

Jaesa smiled and surprised the disgruntled Sith when she climbed over her, face to face, and planted a long kiss on the woman's red lips. "Coming right up, Yoko." She said with a tenderness that almost made Yoko's heart stop. The Sith only nodded and averted her eyes. She didn't frown or glare, which was the equivalent to a smile for Yoko. With another kiss she got out of the bed and made her way for the door. "While you eat I have something to discuss with you, okay?" Yoko nodded, already sensing what it was about. "Good. See you in a bit, love." Yoko watched her go and once she was out of sight, the restlessness reared its ugly head. She was too weak to get out of bed but she tried anyway only to fail.

She growled in frustration and anger. She hated that she was so restless when Jaesa or Vette were away from her. Just being in the other room was enough to set her off. _"__Be at peace, Yoko. I am here." _Jaesa's voice echoed in her mind. Yoko was surprised at first, then she relaxed. Being able to feel everything that was Jaesa inside her very soul. She didn't speak again, nor did Yoko fidget in her bed. She just relaxed and waited for her lover to return.

Yoko was dozing. In that midway of sleep and awake when Jaesa returned. The former padawan smiled at the Sith's relaxed state. She carried her plate of food to Yoko's side, calling her awake. "Yoko. It's ready."

The warrior opened her eyes and sat up, wincing as she did so. It seemed she went more all out than she thought. Her muscles felt like they were torn to shreds. She must have worried Jaesa to death. A sudden surge of guilt shot through her as she accepted her lovers well-cooked meal. "Thank you..." she mumbled, more than a little ashamed and embarrassed of her actions on Taris.

Jaesa, sensing and feeling Yoko's own emotions, sat down next to her as she ate. "Yoko, love. You did nothing wrong."

Yoko paused for a moment, her eyes flicking in Jaesa's direction, before finishing her bite. She wasn't surprised anymore that Jaesa knew what she was thinking. Force-users were...weird like that. "Didn't I though? I almost got everyone killed when I went berserk. Left you alone on a damn battlefield that could have gotten you killed. All because Vette..." Yoko clenched her teeth, her body tightening at the knowledge that Vette was still gone. Her entire being was telling her to get her back. But there was nothing she could do right now.

Jaesa sensed every bit of her inner turmoil and placed a calming hand on Yoko's cheek, soothing the rage. "Be calm, Yoko. You did nothing wrong. You only wanted to get her back the best way you knew how. It was an impressive sight to behold, you know. You are very strong." Jaesa praised, eliciting a flicker of a smile from the Sith warrior. "I want to put your fears to rest, however. I have a plan to get Vette returned to us, safe and sound."

Yoko stopped short in her meal, her head whipping in Jaesa's direction so fast she almost gave herself whiplash. "Plan?" She asked.

Jaesa nodded, her hand going to Yoko's neck and giving it a good rub, just in case. "Yes. Now please finish eating. I will tell you everything you need to know." As Yoko returned to her food, Jaesa outlined her idea. As Yoko listened she felt better. She was glad that Jaesa was with her. In her current state of mind, Yoko believed she would have never formed a plan as good as that. She would have just rushed a fleet of ships with her own starship and die for nothing. Jaesa finished her explanation and Yoko set her empty plate aside. She didn't say a word, just looked up and into Jaesa's eyes. She could see everything in Yoko's eyes. The swirling emotions of excitement, joy, and a profound love for Vette and herself that Yoko probably didn't even know she was showing. Jaesa smiled and leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on the Sith's lips. Words weren't needed. Everything had already been said, now they just needed to act.

The fleet was rather large for being the remnants of the Republic forces on Taris. Most ships were intact but a few were almost smoldering wrecks. They would have to be scrapped and used for the creation of more ships. The Jedi knew what had happened there, as she did most things. Her connection to the Force revealed many secrets to her. She knew why she had to come here as well. Events were in motion and this was just another step to a future that needed to happen.

She glanced behind her as her Force-mate Nadia Grell came into the cockpit of the Defender class starship. "Why can't I ever sneak up on you?" The white haired girl asked with a playful pout. Shi'ara just smiled as Nadia slid onto her lap. "So why are we here?"

"She has need of me." Came the mysterious as ever reply. A sense of peace washed over Nadia at the sound of the Jedi Master's voice. It was the voice of a goddess among mortals. It wasn't just her either. When Shi'ara spoke, people listened in an almost entranced awe. It wasn't just her voice that drew Nadia in, her body was perfection in her eyes. The way Shi'ara just looked at her with that radiant and perfect smile. Those green eyes shining like gemstones in contrast with her polished white skin. It was enough to make her forgot all her worries and doubts. Nadia loved to play with her lovers beautiful long blonde hair that rivaled any sun. But she did love her voice most of all. Just hearing it wash over her made her body feel like warm honey.

Shi'ara was a very affectionate person as well. Nadia could never get enough of her hugs and kisses. Her hugs were like being cradled in a bundle of warmth and joy, serenity and wonder. Shi'ara made her feel like the most cherished of treasures. Being embraced by the embodiment of the Light Side made her feel like nothing could ever touch her.

Nadia had seen many wonders since traveling with her. Things that she could not explain and she knew it wasn't going to be the end of it. "She who?" Nadia asked, with a slight edge to her voice. She hated the thought of Shi'ara talking with any girl, but for her to seek one out upset her. She knew it was stupid and pointless to think about, but she couldn't help it. The thought of Shi'ara, perfection incarnate, leaving her at all, was soul crushing.

Shi'ara sensed the shift in Nadia's emotions and smiled that sweet smile that Nadia loved. "No need for that, my little Starshine."

Nadia blushed at the pet name Shi'ara had given her. It was endearing. She had asked, once, why Shi'ara called her that. She had said that in her eyes she shone like a star, a light that shone on her world. It warmed her heart to hear it. Just remembering it put her in a better mood. But then she pouted at the assumption that she was jealous. She was, but she wasn't going to admit that even though they both knew she was. "I wasn't..."

Shi'ara stopped her with a soft and gentle kiss. Nadia melted into the kiss, like she always did. No matter how many times they kissed, it was always like the first time. Her soul being encompassed by the warmth of the light. Shi'ara's lips were like soft velvet. As always, when Shi'ara pulled away, Nadia mewled in protest, yet contentment. "You can't hide anything from me, Nadia." She said with a smile. "But, allow me to put your mind at ease. The girl I am going to see is named Vette. A blue skinned twi'lek who was, until recently in company with a very powerful Sith." She explained, remembering the sheer amount of Force power exploding from Taris not too long ago. It was...unreal to say the least. This Sith, Yoko Yoru, was exceptionally dangerous. Yet, there was something she sensed about her, she knew that Yoko would play an important role in the events to come.

"W-Why do you want to talk to her?" Nadia asked, struggling to collect herself from the kiss, though genuinely curious now.

"As you know the Force has shown me many things. There are...events taking place that could use a guiding hand. That's all."

"That's all? What does that even mean?" Nadia complained with a pout. They were supposed to be alone together for a week. Why now of all times?

Shi'ara just smiled at her lovers antics and tucked Nadia in close. The Sarkhai sighed and tried to let the annoyance drain. This was Shi'ara after all. The most loving and kind individual she had ever met. Things would be okay. "That's my girl." The blonde human said with a smile. She closed her eyes and let the ship guide itself closer and closer to the capital ship that Vette was imprisoned on. She knew the three women she needed to speak with were in need of her advice. Everything would be alright.

They came out of Hyperspace facing a fleet of Republic star ships. The Imperial fleet spread out immediately to surround them. Yoko stared at them, glaring with fury. Vette was there, somewhere. "Be prepared, Admiral." She said to the older woman beside her, an Admiral of the fleet she was..."borrowing".

Admiral Sonia Vang did her best not to glare at the Sith. Sonia didn't like the Sith, more often than not they were more like slavers and conquerors than anything else. She sometimes wondered why she didn't defect to the Republic. But then she remembered that she believed in the Imperial government. It was just a shame they were seen over by such...monsters. So to receive news that the fleet under her command was being...commandeered by a Sith, was infuriating. "As you say." She ground out in reply. She had half a mind to blow this blasted Sith to the void once she and her apprentice boarded the Republic capital ship. However, she knew it would be treason and she knew Darth Baras would find out about it and kill her. No, it just wasn't worth it. Better to suck it up, help the Sith with her business and get control of her fleet once more.

Yoko glanced to her right side at Jaesa. "Where is she?" She asked gently, trying to stay calm. They were so close, so very close. But everything could go wrong at anytime. She HAD to be patient, but it was very hard.

Jaesa smiled at her lover for being so calm. "On the capital ship." She pointed to the largest of them all. "Faraire is also there."

Yoko bristled at the name. That man was going to pay for what he had done. "Is she okay?" She managed to ask without snarling.

Jaesa placed her hand on Yoko's red skinned cheek and smiled. "She is fine, Yoko. Brusied and battered from Taris but alive and stable."

"Good." She then turned to the Admiral and said. "Get me a communications channel, I want to make sure they know how dead they are."

Sonia fought a sneer and did what she was told, ordering her communications officer to hail them. It didn't take long for them to respond. Faraire himself appeared on the vid screen. "Ah, Yoko Yoru. I knew you would come."

Yoko glared at the man on screen. How did he know her full name? Not even Jaesa and Vette knew her full name. Until now. "Of course I came. I don't leave things unfinished."

"I believe you. You won't be able to finish your...massacre, however. Do you know what the Treaty of Coruscant is?"

"What of it?" Yoko didn't know what he was getting at but it wasn't going to save him.

"The Treaty of Coruscant was the peace agreement that brought an end to the Great Galactic War. While the Treaty heavily favors the Empire, your little incursion to chase us down is an act of war, Sith. Stand down and return to Imperial Space."

Yoko thought on this. Baras told her plenty of the Treaty and what their actions on Taris would likely cause. But the Republic and the Empire knew war was coming and that wasn't going to change no matter what she did here. Besides, she only wanted Vette back. He triggered these events by taking her and now he was going to reap the seeds he had sown.

The Sith looked up and into Faraire's eyes. All she saw was a desperate man trying a last ditch effort to save himself and his men. It wasn't going to work. She smirked as her eyes smoldered like fire. "I don't care about the Treaty, some stupid piece of paper, General. You stole her from me. I want my Vette back and I'm going to take her one way, or another. Everything is in your hands here. You decide how this plays out. Do we fight and trigger an early war get both of our men and women killed? Or do you let me aboard, take back what is mine, and we wash our hands of this fiasco?"

Faraire paused, Yoko was smarter than he gave her credit for. What choice did he have in the end? He couldn't trigger a war. The Republic were still to weak for that. He was about to reply when the soothing tones of the Jedi Master spoke to him from across the room. "Shuttle her aboard, General. With that girl Jaesa Willsaam."

The General sighed. His gut instinct was telling him not to do what the Jedi said. Maybe it was just fear talking but he had a bad feeling. "Very well, Sith. Come aboard and we can...talk." Yoko grinned in triumph. Finally she was going to have Vette in her arms again. This time, she would not let her go.

Jaesa, Yoko and a select few Imperial troopers waited rather impatiently for the shuttle pilot to reach the Republic capital ship. Yoko was in meditation, trying to keep her rage from exploding forth and killing everyone in her path. Jaesa was proud of her soul-mate for being so in control when they were so close to getting Vette back. The apprentice missed the little twi'lek and it would be great to see her again. She was fun to be with, charming and cute. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind or joke around. Jaesa loved everything about the twi'lek. She missed Vette more than she realized. However she didn't want to be selfish. This was about Yoko, who NEEDED Vette right now. Jaesa could wait.

As they waited, the apprentice began to feel something. The closer they got to the capital ship the more unease she began to feel. Soon, a sense of dread welled up inside her as this other presence she felt began to feel familiar. It was the radiance of the light side of the Force. It's pure essence of warmth. She knew of only one person that had this much power of the light side. The Barsen'thor. Jaesa paled and began to sweat. No, she couldn't be here. Why was she here? The former padawan was basically a Sith now. She was the enemy of the most powerful Jedi in existence, as far as she knew.

She had heard of her before. Heard tales and stories of her accomplishments, had even seen her once. She had learned how to heal the very souls of several Master Jedi from some form of corruption. That kind of healing would have left any normal Jedi dead from one attempt, as if they hadn't eaten or slept in years. But she did it numerous times and lived without so much as a complaint or ill effect. If she was here, they stood no chance if it came to a fight. "Master."

"Hm?" Yoko replied, opening a red eye to stare at her human lover.

"When we get to the ship...please be careful. The Barsen'thor is here." She warned Yoko. At the blank look she received she explained. "Please, Yoko. She could obliterate our entire fleet with her mind if she wanted to. Her connection to the Force is strong, almost as if she was the light side of the Force incarnate."

Yoko's eyes opened and she glared at the human girl. "And? I'm getting Vette back one way or another, Jaesa. This Barsen'thor isn't going to stop that."

Jaesa paled, her lack of understanding scared her. Her rage was clouding Yoko's mind to a real dangerous threat. "Yoko you don't understand-"

"I don't care. She won't get in my way." Yoko growled, putting an end to the conversation. She was much to furious to care about anything at this point. Only the safe return of Vette would calm her down now and no Light Force prodigy would get in her way.

Jaesa frowned and stayed silent. If Yoko wouldn't see the danger then she would just have to keep her safe by keeping her calm. She understood now why Faraire gave in so easily and let them aboard. The Barsen'thor told him to do it, and when the Barsen'thor speaks, you always listened and obeyed. It was almost instinctual. An innate response, like trying to please a goddess, you just did what you were told.

They docked with the ship and Jaesa's fear skyrocketed, her heart hammering in her chest. She didn't know what was going to happen but she sincerely hoped it wouldn't come to a fight. Her earlier plan wasn't going to work. They need to work through this with words not fists. The ramp opened up and lowered to the floor of the starships docking bay and the Imperial troopers poured out. Their black armor and weapons a fearsome sight to behold. Yoko followed after them and Jaesa brought up the rear. Their welcoming party were two Jedi, both female, and a squad of Republic troops. They seemed entirely too relaxed for the tension Jaesa felt. "Greetings, Sith. I welcome you aboard." Came the voice of the Barsen'thor. There was no mistaking it. It was kind but held all the power in the universe in her words.

"I'm sure you do. Where is Vette? I was under the impression she would be here." Yoko growled, her patience at the breaking point.

The Barsen'thor smiled, her green eyes sparkling with kindness and a hint of mischief. "You thought wrong, Sith."

Yoko snarled and whipped out her lightsaber and igniting it. The Imperial soldiers brought their weapons to bear and took aggressive stances. They would follow their Sith leader to do death, whether they were willing or not, they knew this. So if it came to a fight they would fight.

The Jedi giggled at the display, showing no tension what so ever. "Oh, my. So angry. Such a display of power. Wouldn't you say so, Nadia?" She asked, her words not mocking or demeaning, yet Yoko took offense all the same.

Nadia, the pale white haired girl next to her nodded and replied. "Yes, Master Shi'ara. I can sense the power in her. Very strong but ultimately wasted here."

"Indeed." Shi'ara said with a smile. "My Imperial friends, please lower your weapons. There is no need for a fight here." To Jaesa and Yoko's shock, they did as they were told. The Imperial troops lowered their weapons and went back to a relaxed stance, almost indifferent. "Thank you, you may remain here with my allies. Do not worry, no harm will come to anyone, relax, mingle if you like. Now, Sith, if you would just follow me and please remain calm I will take you to Vette. She is not here but in a meeting room on the bridge with General Faraire. I know you and him have something to work out." Without another word she and Nadia turned away and walked to the docking bay elevator.

Jaesa looked at her master. "Please, Master. She isn't someone you want to fight. Let's just get Vette and get out of here."

Yoko glared at her younger lover and followed after the two Jedi. "So be it. Once we take care of Faraire we can leave with Vette."

"Master!" Jaesa said in shock. She couldn't possibly think that Shi'ara was going to allow that right? "You can't, she won't allow it. You can't fight her, please."

"Shut up!" Yoko snarled. "Nothing is going to stop me from getting Vette! If they get in my way I will go through them!"

Jaesa knew she didn't mean what she said, but the words hurt none the less. Being told to stay silent when all she wanted was to help. It was so very painful. So she stayed quiet, a hurt look in her eyes as she and Yoko entered the elevator with the Jedi.

Shi'ara decided to say nothing to this verbal abuse. Yoko was angry. A volatile Nexu if she ever saw one. Even with her immense power and Force connection, Shi'ara was wary of this Sith. If her rage were to unshackle her true potential power...She didn't want to think about it. The feeling of her unleashed power on Taris was warning enough of what could happen. Jaesa Willsaam was in no danger of the red skinned woman, though. She could sense the connection in them. Much like Nadia and herself. She also sensed it in Vette when the young twi'lek thought about either Jaesa or Yoko or even both. The three of them were Force-mates. Soul-mates as romantics like to call it. However they were too stubborn to just accept it and embrace their unity and this is why she was here. To make them see and help them become who they really were.

The elevator came to a stop and the four women stepped out into the hallway. Shi'ara and Nadia led the two Imperials down the hall to the bridge. It was a silent trek, one none of them wanted to break. Jaesa was too scared to say anything, for fear that Yoko would snap again which may cause Shi'ara to step in and silence them somehow. Yoko was too furious to focus on anything else other than the most primal thoughts. _Vette is close. Be calm. Vette is here. Be still. Vette is yours. She is waiting. __Be calm._Vette was all she could think about. Nadia and Shi'ara just enjoyed the silence and the presence of each other. Their Force minds touching and surrounding one another in a beautiful rapture of warmth.

Shi'ara led them past the doors to the bridge and toward another room. This was where Vette, Faraire, Kyle and a squad of Republic troopers held their position. As they entered and Yoko saw the scene before her, the tension rose astronomically. The Republic troopers were off to the side with Kyle Stryder who glared at Yoko as she entered. In the middle of the room was a table with multiple chairs. It was a spartan room, clearly meant for discussion and not much else. Shi'ara took Nadia aside as Yoko caught sight of Vette on the other side of the table. Yoko stalked forward, eager to get to her twi'lek. _She really is like a Nexu. _Shi'ara thought. All primal grace and power as she moved. Nadia pouted and the Jedi knew she had heard her thoughts. Shi'ara only smiled and hugged Nadia to her chest, stroking her white hair in apology. It seemed to appease her so she turned her attention back to the scene before her.

Jaesa wanted to follow after Yoko, to run to Vette and embrace her, tell her how much she missed her and loved her. She even took a few steps forward but was quickly overshadowed by Yoko and she remembered that this wasn't about her. It was about them. Even though she knew they didn't do it on purpose, it still hurt. Was this how it was going to be? One or the other vying for Yoko's attention and presence? Was one destined to be hurt forever? Jaesa prayed that it wouldn't be so.

Yoko and Vette stared at each other for a long while when finally the twi'lek took her first step toward her, then a second. Before she could take a third, Faraire who was beside Vette during the whole exchange, grabbed her arm and held her back. Yoko snarled and took an aggressive step forward, her lightsaber almost materializing in her hand and igniting. Jaesa felt the Sith's reaction along with her. She wanted to jump in as well but violence was just going to get them killed. She was NOT going to let that happen. "Yoko, no!" Jaesa surged to her side to step in front of her.

"Not so fast, Sith. First we need to talk." Said the General.

Yoko wanted to shove Jaesa aside and strike this bastard down, but a faint warning in the back of her mind told her not to. Her instinct was warning against it. The desire so strong, yet the desire to protect Jaesa, to get Vette safely out of here. So instead of attacking she sneered but didn't drop her aggressive stance. "Talk. About. What?" She managed to say through her rage. Seeing that Yoko wouldn't do anything dangerous, Jaesa stepped closer and wrapped her arms around the much taller woman's midriff. She hoped that being in physical contact would keep her stationary.

Faraire watched this display of affection and noticed that Yoko was less inclined to attack than before. Maybe he had gone about this all wrong. He shouldn't have taken Vette. All he managed to do was get his men killed on Taris and now put a Jedi Master in position of danger. He sighed. "Kyle, clear the room."

Kyle was shocked. "What? General..."

"You heard me, son. Get these soldiers out of here. The Sith is tense with all these threats. Go and make sure we are ready for departure to Coruscant." Faraire ordered. He glanced at the Jedi who was still stroking her lovers hair. She smiled at him, approving of his order and this made him feel better about his past mistakes. Like he had redeemed himself.

Kyle stood there for another moment then angrily turned away, signaling with his hand for his soldiers to follow him. As the room emptied Yoko began to relax a little more. She was still glaring at the General, lightsaber still in hand, but she had shut it off and breathed a little easier. "Speak." She ordered him. She just wanted to leave with Vette and forget all of this.

"I'm not a stupid man, Sith. I know I've made mistakes, taking the twi'lek among them and I will apologize for that. All I did was get good men and women killed when you came to reclaim what was yours. So I'm sorry." As if to emphasize his apology he let go of Vette's arm and gave her a gentle push in Yoko's direction. Vette didn't need any more of a hint. She all but ran to Yoko and Jaesa. Both of them caught her as she ran into them, Yoko keeping them steady. The trio hugged each other tightly and the feeling of completeness washed over them. Finally they were together again. Whole.

"Vette...I'm so glad you're okay. I missed you." Yoko whispered, her expression and tone soft and gentle, so unlike the hardened warrior the human and twi'lek knew. Yoko didn't stop to think about what she saying, just letting the emotions overtake her. "I thought I was going to go insane without you. I was ready to die here to get you out."

Vette took in her words, let them wash over her and warm her heart. She smiled into Yoko's chest. She was so glad she came to understand her feelings for the Sith. She was thankful for Shi'ara for helping her see it. "That would've been super dumb."

"I'm happy she didn't do it fight her way in here, Vette. It's so good to see you again." Jaesa said, her heart beating wildly feeling the two women she loved in such close physical contact.

Vette turned her head enough to smile the most beautiful and happiest smile Jaesa had ever seen. "I missed you too, Jae." Jaesa smiled in return.

All too soon the happy reunion came to end when Faraire spoke again. "I know she isn't the only reason you are here. You came to finish the job, correct?"

Yoko came back to her Sith sense and looked up and into the General's eyes. She stood up straight, to her full six and half height. Gently pushing her girls behind her she said. "I have to kill you, Faraire."

"I can't allow that, Yoko." Shi'ara declared, now stepping into the conversation. "No one is dying here, not even you. There are things you need to know and those words would be wasted if you were to die."

Yoko turned to glare only to stop when she saw the sheer amount of Light Force power radiating from the woman. Now that her mind wasn't clouded by rage and the need for Vette's safe return, that nagging feeling came back full force. Jaesa's earlier words shouted at her. _"Please, Master she isn't someone you want to fight." _Yoko never cowed from a worthy fight. But this? Shi'ara was in another plane of power altogether.

Yoko took a step back and lifted her arms to shield Vette and Jaesa. "W-what am I supposed to tell Darth Baras then? He'll kill me. Is that something you're going to allow?"

Shi'ara shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing with each move. "No, he will not. He will be disappointed in you, upset that you came here, but he will not kill you. He needs you and he knows it. Risking your life coming here for love is an admirable thing, Yoko Yoru. Darth Baras is a rational and sensible man. Rest assured you are in no danger of retribution."

Yoko was warring with herself. She never left a job unfinished, she felt she had to kill Faraire here and now. However the staggering amount of power just shining from Shi'ara was enough to quell that desire. Jaesa was right. She was too strong to fight. She was sure that before she could take a step to attack she would be struck down with nothing but a probe of the mind. "Fine. Not like I have much choice."

Shi'ara giggle again, it wasn't mocking but somehow it grated on Yoko's nerves. "You always have a choice. Just some are worse than others." She turned to the General and said. "You can leave now, Faraire. Everything will be just fine now."

The General nodded. "As you wish, Master Jedi. Sith, you wont see me again." He said to Yoko as he passed her. Yoko just watch him pass and leave them room.

The room was silent for a time. Yoko suddenly felt drained from all the tension and her shoulders sagged. Her girls noticed this and urged her into a chair. She sat with a heavy sigh as Vette ad Jaesa snuggled into her lap. Yoko didn't complain, the three just enjoyed the closeness, almost forgetting about the two Jedi. Nadia and Shi'ara stood, hand in hand, studying the trio. Yoko Yoru was a completely different person from what she had seen earlier now that Vette was safe. She had turned from a volatile Nexu to a content house cat. She wouldn't be surprised if she was purring right now from all of the attention. "I hate to interrupt but there are things we need to discuss. Mainly, the whole reason I am here."

Yoko looked up with almost sleepy eyes. "What is it, Jedi?" She said tiredly. Jaesa and Vette were curious but decided to say nothing. They instead focused their attention on Yoko. Jaesa could feel how tired she was and tried to help soothe it by running her hands along her black armor and probing with the Force, letting her presence try and soothe her. Vette just stayed as close as physically possible, knowing how much either of them had missed the other. The attentions were almost making Yoko drunk with sleep. The monster was sleeping.

Shi'ara smiled at this. She was right, Vette and Jaesa were her Force-mates. "Vette, you already know where you stand, right?" At Vette's nod and happy smile she continued. "Good. Jaesa Willsaam. You know who I am, I could feel it when you arrived. Your fear."

Jaesa looked away in shame. "I'm your enemy, Master Shi'ara. A Sith now. I betrayed the Republic, the Jedi, my parents. I..." She was silenced by Yoko's arm snaking around her waist and hugging her close. Jaesa wanted to cry. She loved being with Yoko but she felt so much anguish for turning her back on her her family, The Order, her home.

Shi'ara shook her head with a smile and sat down at the nearest seat, Nadia easily sliding into her lap and snuggling her lover. "You are home, Jaesa. You are exactly where you need to be and who you need to be with." Shi'ara explained gently. "You have betrayed no one. For something so simple as 'borders' between societies means nothing to the Force. We are all citizens of the galaxy are we not? Yet we live as if divided. The Force is everywhere. We were taught that weren't we? We are all connected, Jaesa, the Force wills this. Do you understand?"

Jaesa took in all the advice and wisdom she had just been given. She had to think more on it, but she knew that Shi'ara wasn't lying or trying to give her false platitudes. "I think so, Master Shi'ara. I'll think on it."

"There is more. In the times to come there are going to be many, many lies and webs of deception. Yoko is going to need you to see through these lies so she is not to become an unknowing puppet to those who seek to use her. You will be her eyes. With your understanding of bonds and knowing a person's true nature, you must always act as the glue that keeps the three of you together. Vette may be the soul, but you are the heart." Jaesa nodded slowly, thinking on it all.

"Thank you, Master Shi'ara I will take your words to heart."

Shi'ara smiled. "Good. Now Yoko..."

"Ugh, what?" She complained drowsily. She just wanted to get back and lay down to sleep.

Shi'ara giggled at the grumpy Sith. "I know you wish to leave. But please, listen to what I have to say?"

Yoko sighed and opened her eyes, staring at the Jedi. She noticed how the white haired girl was straddling the Jedi. She found that curious. Weren't Jedi disallowed to fall in love? No matter. "Fine. What is it?"

"You are strong, Yoko. Very strong, but you need to learn to take the strength from those around you. You have friends, loved ones, and you don't need to bear your burden alone anymore. You have trials ahead that will be hard enough. Your life is simply too important to the galaxy and your girls to go at it all your own. Let them be your heart and soul. Let them comfort you and be there to help you fight." Yoko normally would have scoffed and rolled her eyes at any advice, especially ones where she should be careful. Yet when Shi'ara spoke she found herself captivated and attentive. A Jedi trick? Or was it just Shi'ara that captured peoples hearts? Either way she would remember her words and take them to heart. She nodded in understanding, but didn't say anything. "There are trials ahead for you all. No matter what happens, never allow anyone to decide who you are." Shi'ara stood then, lifting the girl in her lap to her arms. It startled Nadia, who threw her arms around the human's neck. "That was all I needed to say. The Republic will cause you no trouble. Safe travels, my friends." There was a sudden influx of Force power then the Jedi's were gone.

The trio sat there staring at the place they once were in marvel. "Did she just..." Vette began.

"She Force Warped." Jaesa explained in awe. She had heard of the technique before. The amount of Force power needed to perform such a feat had to be astronomical.

"Amazing." Yoko whispered. The silence lasted a little longer but soon Yoko realized they had to leave. They were on a Republic ship and the Imperial fleet was waiting. "Come on. We need to go." Yoko moved to stand up and Jaesa and Vette moved to allow her. She ushered them out the door and back to the elevator to the docking bay. They passed numerous Republic soldiers and each time Yoko tensed, waiting for them to detain them or attack them. True to Shi'ara's word, they never did. She rendezvoused you with her own soldiers back at the dropship. They were standing around or sitting, waiting for her to return. "Get aboard, take us back to the fleet."

"Yes, ma'am." The pilot climbed on-board and began the take off sequence while the rest of them settled in. While the soldiers sat in the available seats, though a few offered the three women their own, who declined, Yoko sat rather heavily onto the floor, Vette and Jaesa immediately at her side. She was so drained. She didn't have a clue why. She didn't fight, or exert much of any energy during the excursion. So why?

"You used up to much Force energy keeping your rage down, Master."

Yoko looked up and with a tired chuckle and grin. "What? You can read minds now?"

Jaesa smiled. She wanted to sit next to her Sith and off comfort, but she didn't know how the woman react if she did so in front of the Imperial soldiers. Vette on the other hand wasn't having any of that. She noticed the slight hesitation in Jaesa's movements and pulled her down sitting her next to the Sith while she occupied the space on her other side. To the human's relief Yoko showed no complaint or angry remark. "No, I'm...not quite that powerful to be able to do that. But..."

Yoko looked at her questioningly. "But?"

"I can feel you." She said with a whisper. "I could always feel you. I can see someone's true self remember? I just...know what's wrong I guess. It's hard to explain." She felt embarrassed for not being able to give a good explanation.

The Sith chuckled and slung an arm around the human and tugged, a little harder than intended, to her side. "It's fine, I think I get it." Jaesa smiled and lay her head against the black shoulder plate of Yoko's armor. It was a comfortable silence for everyone on board. The troopers were more than a little shocked to see Yoko so...docile and relaxed, but they enjoyed it while it lasted. As the shuttle flew back to the Imperial Fleet, the Republic Fleet all entered hyperspace and disappeared leaving them alone in the void of space. "Um...Jaesa?"

"Yes?"

"I...I wanted to say..." Yoko stuttered, trying to find the right words to say. "I...I'm sorry for saying those harsh things earlier, like you didn't matter."

"It's okay." "You what?!" Both Jaesa and Vette spoke at the same time. "Yoko how could you!"

"Vette it's okay, really."

"No it's not." Vette slapped Yoko on the back of the head. "Why would you do that, huh?"

Yoko kept her down from the blow and didn't say anything. For once she ashamed of herself. Angry at herself for saying anything harsh to Jaesa. She was warning her of a danger and she completely ignored it and told her off. She deserved to be hit, even to be angry at.

"Vette, stop. It's fine. She didn't mean any of it. She was just so focused on getting you back that she wasn't thinking, I understand." Jaesa calmed Vette down as best she could. The twi'lek huffed and sat back, folding her arms. She knew why she was upset. She loved Jaesa just as much as she did Yoko and she didn't want either one of them to get hurt in any way. To know that one hurt the other was maddening.

She was about to say something else when the two women heard a quiet whisper. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry."

"Yoko..."

"I'm sorry for everything. For the shock collar, for hitting you, yelling at you, ignoring you. I don't deserve you." She hiccuped, then a sniffle. Vette and Jaesa could hear it all, and so could the soldiers. The shuttle was hardly spacious. For the second time with only hours between each other, Yoko was crying. She was too emotionally drained to care and she just looked the floor. She was afraid of seeing their faces, ashamed to even be crying in the first place. She just let it all out. "I've never...felt like this before. I don't know what to do to make you happy I don't even know if I can. I only know how to fight and kill. How could you even want someone like that. I want to get away from you to protect you from me. I l-...I love you when I probably shouldn't."

When she stopped speaking the shuttle was in silence. Yoko brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, looking so much like a beaten down child. Vette and Jaesa looked at each other in shock. They shook themselves out of it and leaned against the crying Sith. As one they put their arms around her, offering their physical and emotional support. "Everything is alright, Yoko. Remember what Shi'ara said. You know you can trust me right?" A slight nod from a still hidden face. "Then believe in me when I say Master Shi'ara has the more wisdom than most older Jedi Masters. You don't need to fight alone anymore. Vette and I are with you, no matter what, right?"

Vette nodded. "Of course! We got your back...and..." She looked up at Jaesa, who nodded in return. They both leaned in, heads hers as well as each others and said as one. "We love you, Yoko."

Yoko closed her eyes and enjoyed the closeness of her two soul-mates. She probably wouldn't understand for a long time why they wanted to be with her like this, but she wasn't going to complain. She made a vow to herself, to treat them like the queens they were and never let her rage get out of control around them.

**AN: So, again let me know what you think. I feel like I rushed the ending a bit, I was tired and probably not thinking clearly.**


End file.
